


A Bit of Bother and All That

by silverysnow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, translated with permission from a fantastic work by manic_intent
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverysnow/pseuds/silverysnow
Summary: "โอ๊ะ ผมไม่ทราบมาก่อนเลยครับว่ามันมีสองตัว" เป็นประโยคแรกที่นักสัตว์วิเศษวิทยาเถื่อน นิวท์ สคาแมนเดอร์พูดกับเกรฟส์ ถึงแม้พอร์เพนทิน่า โกลด์สไตน์จะกล่าวอ้างในภายหลังว่าอย่างไรก็ตามเกรฟส์รีบยกไม้กายสิทธิ์ขึ้นเตรียมพร้อมและหันมองรอบตัว โชคไม่ดีที่ภายใน'คลัง'เก็บสินค้าเถื่อนของกรินเดลวาลด์มีกิ้งก่าสองขาตัวเท่านกกระจอกเทศที่พ่นกรดได้รวมอยู่ด้วย และกรดที่ว่านี้ก็ได้สลายสินค้าเถื่อนในคลังไปเกือบหมด รวมถึงโต๊ะทั้งตัว เก้าอี้อีกจำนวนหนึ่ง และเสื้อผ้าบนตัวนิวท์ ตอนนี้กิ้งก่าตัวยักษ์กำลังนอนหลับสนิทอยู่ข้างบันได ขาหน้ากอดหน่อดอกไม้สีชมพูสดที่นิวท์โยนให้มันก่อนที่ตัวเขาจะเปียกโชกไปด้วยน้ำกรด"อีกตัวอยู่ไหน?""ไม่ๆ ผมหมายถึงเสื้อโค้ทของคุณน่ะครับ"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Bit of Bother and All That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976520) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> งานแปลชิ้นแรกในรอบสิบปีค่ะ ห่างหายจากวงการแฟนเกิร์ลไปนานมาก กลับมาอีกทีดันลงเรือผีไปซะฉิบ *ร้องไห้*
> 
> เรื่องนี้เป็นงานที่เราชอบมากค่ะ ชอบจนไม่รู้จะทำยังไง อดรนทนคันไม้คันมือไม่ไหวเลยต้องไปขอมาแปล เราว่าเป็นเรื่องที่ความสัมพันธ์ของเกรฟส์กับนิวท์ครบสมบูรณ์ตั้งแต่แรกเจอกันจนได้กัน (แอร๊) จนไปเข้าบ้าน อิอิ บุคลิกของนิวท์ในเรื่องก็น่ารักน่าดูชมมาก ตัวละครอื่นๆก็สมจริงสมจังอ่านเพลินเป็นที่สุด แอร๊ยยย (คือต้นฉบับดีมากนะคะ ถ้าแปลมาแล้วสนุกไม่เท่าก็กราบขออภัยมา ณ ที่นี้ ฮรืออออ)
> 
> แนะนำติชมได้นะคะ ถ้ามีอะไรผิดพลาดอยากให้แก้ไขก็บอกได้เลย (บางอันเราก็ไม่แน่ใจจริงๆว่าในยูนิเวิร์สแฮร์รี่มันมีแปลเป็นภาษาไทยไว้อยู่แล้วรึเปล่า ถ้าเผลอปล่อยไก่ต้อนรับปีไก่ก็ต้องขออภัยจริงๆค่ะ)
> 
> ผิดพลาดประการใดขอรับไว้แต่เพียงผู้เดียวววว *ฮาราคีรี*
> 
> ตามไปด่าต่อ เอ๊ย แฟนเกิร์ลกันต่อได้ในทวิตหรือทัมนะค้า~

"โอ๊ะ ผมไม่ทราบมาก่อนเลยครับว่ามันมีสองตัว" เป็นประโยคแรกที่นักสัตว์วิเศษวิทยาเถื่อน นิวท์ สคาแมนเดอร์พูดกับเกรฟส์ ถึงแม้พอร์เพนทิน่า โกลด์สไตน์จะกล่าวอ้างในภายหลังว่าอย่างไรก็ตาม

เกรฟส์รีบยกไม้กายสิทธิ์ขึ้นเตรียมพร้อมและหันมองรอบตัว โชคไม่ดีที่ภายใน'คลัง'เก็บสินค้าเถื่อนของกรินเดลวาลด์มีกิ้งก่าสองขาตัวเท่านกกระจอกเทศที่พ่นกรดได้รวมอยู่ด้วย และกรดที่ว่านี้ก็ได้สลายสินค้าเถื่อนในคลังไปเกือบหมด รวมถึงโต๊ะทั้งตัว เก้าอี้อีกจำนวนหนึ่ง และเสื้อผ้าบนตัวนิวท์ ตอนนี้กิ้งก่าตัวยักษ์กำลังนอนหลับสนิทอยู่ข้างบันได ขาหน้ากอดหน่อดอกไม้สีชมพูสดที่นิวท์โยนให้มันก่อนที่ตัวเขาจะเปียกโชกไปด้วยน้ำกรด

"อีกตัวอยู่ไหน?"

"ไม่ๆ ผมหมายถึงเสื้อโค้ทของคุณน่ะครับ" นิวท์อธิบายอย่างร่าเริง "ผมเดาว่าคุณคือผู้อำนวยการเกรฟส์ อ่า ตัวจริง สินะครับ ทีน่าพูดอยู่เหมือนกันว่าจะส่งกองหนุนตามมา แต่ที่จริงผมก็ไม่น่าลืมเลยว่าเจลกันกรดที่ผมทาก่อนมานี่คงป้องกันเสื้อผ้าไม่อยู่ คุณพระ ดีจริงๆที่พิกเกตต์ไม่ได้มาด้วยกันวันนี้"

"เสื้อโค้ทผมมันทำไมรึ?" เกรฟส์ถามกลับแม้จะยังตื่นตระหนกเล็กน้อยกับคำพูดพรั่งพรูที่ดูจะไม่เกี่ยวข้องกันเลยเมื่อครู่ ทีน่าเตือนเขาไว้ก่อนแล้วว่านิวท์ค่อนข้างจะ'แปลก' แต่นี่ก็เป็นครั้งแรกในชีวิตที่เธอดูจะประเมินสถานการณ์เบากว่าความเป็นจริงนับตั้งแต่เขารู้จักกับเธอมา

นิวท์ยิ้มให้กำลังใจผู้อำนวยการหนุ่มโดยไม่ยี่หระเลยแม้แต่น้อยว่าเสื้อผ้าของตนยังคงละลายหายไปอย่างต่อเนื่อง "เสื้อโค้ทคุณสวยมากเลยครับ" เขากล่าวด้วยน้ำเสียงมั่นใจ และเมื่อเกรฟส์เอาแต่ยืนจ้องนิวท์ก็หมองลงอย่างเห็นได้ชัด "มันไม่ได้ผลใช่มั๊ยครับ? ผมถามเจ... เอ่อ ผมถาม _เพื่อน_ มาน่ะครับว่าต้องทำยังไงคนอื่นถึงจะชอบ เขาแนะนำมาว่าให้ลองหาเรื่องชมอีกฝ่ายดูก่อน ซึ่งผมว่ามันก็ _ฟังดู_ สมเหตุสมผลดีนะครับ แต่เกรงว่าผลลัพธ์อาจจะไม่ค่อยดีเท่าไหร่"

เกรฟส์กลั้นถอนหายใจก่อนเก็บไม้กายสิทธิ์กลับเข้าที่ "คุณเอากระเป๋ามาด้วยรึเปล่า?"

สีหน้าอีกฝ่ายกลายเป็นรู้สึกผิด "มั้งครับ?" นิวท์บ่ายเบี่ยงทั้งๆที่เห็นได้ชัดว่ากระเป๋านรกนั่นมีเชือกมัดวางอยู่ตรงมุมห้อง

เกรฟส์ยอมแพ้ "ช่วยจับเจ้าโควาลท์นั่นลงกระเป๋าไปซะแล้วผมจะทำเป็นลืมๆเรื่องทั้งหมดนี่ก็แล้วกัน"

นิวท์เบิกตากว้างด้วยความประหลาดใจขณะที่แขนเสื้อกำลังละลาย "คุณรู้จักมันด้วย?"

"ผมก็เรียนมา...?"

"โอ้" นิวท์กล่าวอย่างตื่นเต้น "แปลว่าคุณลงเรียนวิชา _สัตว์วิเศษวิทยา_ อ่า ผมหมายถึงวิชาดูแลสัตว์วิเศษของอิลเวอร์มอร์นี่ด้วย"

"แล้วไง?" เกรฟส์เริ่มรู้สึกระแวง เนื่องจากสินค้าเถื่อนเกินครึ่งที่ลักลอบค้าขายกันในโลกเวทมนตร์ล้วนแต่ถูกผลิตขึ้นจากสัตว์วิเศษ หรือไม่ก็เป็นชิ้นส่วนอวัยวะของสัตว์วิเศษทั้งสิ้น และเขาก็ลงวิชาเลือกทั้งหมดโดยวางแผนสู่การเป็นมือปราบมารตั้งแต่ต้นอยู่แล้ว "ผมได้คะแนนดีทีเดียว ขอบคุณ แล้วก็ถ้าคุณยังไม่รีบล้างกรดพวกนั้นออกให้หมดในห้านาทีนี้มันจะระคายผิวจนกลายเป็นผื่นนะ ต่อให้ทาเจลมาก่อนแล้วก็เถอะ"

นอกจากคาถาเรียกน้ำและเป่าลมร้อนจะช่วยล้างกรดออกจนหมดแล้วเสื้อผ้าของนิวท์ก็โดนล้างออกไปด้วยเช่นกัน ผิวขาวเปล่าเปลือยถูกแต้มไปด้วยกระ เกรฟส์ยื่นเสื้อโค้ทที่ดูจะสั้นและไหล่กว้างเกินไปให้อีกฝ่ายด้วยความตะขิดตะขวง "เสื้อโค้ท _ตัวนี้_ ดีจริงๆครับ" นิวท์กล่าวขณะทั้งสองช่วยกันอุ้มโควาลท์ที่ยังคงหลับสนิทลงกระเป๋าด้วยความนุ่มนวล

"อืม คุณบอกผมแล้ว และผมก็หวังว่าจะได้มันคืนในสภาพเดิม ถ้าเป็นไปได้"

"แน่นอนครับ อ๊ะ ขอถามหน่อยครับ ถ้าคุณเรียนที่อิลเวอร์มอร์นี่... ศาสตราจารย์ อา-โฮ-อัปปา?" นิวท์ยิ้มกว้างเมื่อเกรฟส์พยักหน้ารับ "เธอเก่งมากเลยนะครับ ถ้าไม่ได้ความรู้ที่เธอสั่งสมมาล่ะก็--"

"เธอไม่ชอบผม" เกรฟส์ตัดบทห้วนๆ เขาจบจากอิลเวอร์มอร์นี่มานานแล้วและความทรงจำทั้งหมดก็ไม่ได้หวานชื่นซักเท่าไหร่ ด้วยเหตุนั้นอีกฝ่ายจึงยอมปิดปากเงียบจนพวกเขาปล่อยโควาลท์ไว้ในกระเป๋าวิเศษของนิวท์ซึ่งเป็นหนึ่งในอุปกรณ์จำพวกที่เกรฟส์ไม่เคยไว้วางใจเลยเนื่องจากประสบการณ์สอนให้เขาเรียนรู้ว่ามันมักจะถูกใช้ในการขนถ่ายสินค้าเถื่อนเสมอ และมักจะเป็นสินค้าประเภทที่ผิดกฎหมายร้ายแรง โชคไม่ดีนักที่กระเป๋าใบนี้ก็ดูจะไม่ใช่ข้อยกเว้น

"ผมค่อนข้างมั่นใจนะว่าผมเก็บเสื้อผ้าสำรองไว้แถวนี้" นิวท์กล่าวขณะรื้อกองลังไม้โดยมีเกรฟส์ยืนจ้องอีรัมเพนท์ตัวมหึมาด้วยสีหน้าเหยเก

"อีรัมเพนท์มาทำอะไรอยู่ในนี้? ไม่ใช่ว่าพวกมันชอบระเบิดข้าวของหรอกรึ?"

"เฉพาะในฤดูผสมพันธุ์น่ะครับ นี่เธอกำลังฟื้นตัวหลังจากโดนพวกลักลอบฆ่าสัตว์ทำร้าย ตอนนี้เกือบจะหายสนิทแล้ว คุณรู้รึเปล่าว่าพวกมันกำลังจะสูญพันธุ์แล้วนะครับในแอฟริกา เริ่มจากพวกนี้ก่อน แรดเป็นเป้าหมายต่อไป หลังจากนั้นช้างก็คงสูญพันธุ์ตามไปด้วย มนุษย์นี่ช่างมี... อือ ไม่ใช่ลังนี้... รสนิยมประหลาดๆที่ชอบสะสมงานะครับ ผมไม่เข้าใจเลย ทำไมไม่ไปสะสมเล็บเท้าแทน มันก็ไอ้ของอย่างเดียวกันนั่นแหละ"

"เล็บเท้าคนใช้แทนระเบิดได้ที่ไหน" เกรฟส์นิ่งไปครู่หนึ่งก่อนคิดทบทวนใหม่ เขาเห็นของที่ไม่น่าจะเป็นไปได้ระเบิดมามากแล้วในชีวิตการทำงาน "เล็บปกติน่ะนะ"

ไม่น่าเชื่อว่านิวท์จะหัวเราะลั่นกับประโยคดังกล่าวพร้อมโผล่หน้าออกมาจากกองลังเล็กๆ รอยยิ้มอาบบนใบหน้า "ในบรรดาพ่อมดแม่มดที่ผมเคยเจอมาคุณเป็นหนึ่งในไม่กี่คนที่เห็นโควาลท์กับอีรัมเพนท์แล้วบอกได้ทันทีว่ามันคือตัวอะไร"

"เคยมีคนเอากรดโควาลท์มาละลายตู้เซฟน่ะ" เกรฟส์พึมพำ ชายหนุ่มแปลกใจไม่น้อยที่เสียงหัวเราะของนิวท์ทำให้เขารู้สึกกระอักกระอ่วนใจ นิวท์ในสภาพนี้กลับดู... _มีเสน่ห์_ นิวท์ที่ยืนอยู่ในลังสูงถึงเข่า ผมเผ้ายุ่งเหยิง สวมแต่เสื้อโค้ทตัวโคร่งของเขา และ... เกรฟส์รีบเสมองไปทางอื่นพร้อมกล้ำกลืนเสียงทอดถอนใจ "คุณกลับมานิวยอร์คอีกเมื่อไหร่ค่อยคืนเสื้อโค้ทให้ผมก็แล้วกัน" เขากล่าวพร้อมเดินไปที่บันไดทางออก

"เดี๋ยวครับ" นิวท์ร้องเรียกและวิ่งมาคว้าข้อศอกเกรฟส์ที่กำลังขึ้นบันได ชายหนุ่มชักแขนกลับด้วยความตกใจจนเป็นเหตุให้ทั้งสองเสียการทรงตัวและล้มลงบนกองหนังสือด้านข้าง เกรสฟ์สบถก่อนหยิบหนังสือที่หล่นอยู่บนไหล่ออกขณะที่นิวท์นั่งตัวเกร็งอยู่บนตัก ปากละล่ำละลักกล่าวคำขอโทษไม่หยุดหย่อน

เกรฟส์เอามือกุมหน้าผาก "ช่วย ลุกหน่อย"

"ขอโทษครับ ขอโทษจริงๆ" นิวท์รีบสับขาลุกยืน ใบหน้าแดงก่ำ "ขอโทษครับ ผมแค่ อยากจะบอกว่า อ่า... นับเป็นเกียรติอย่างยิ่งครับ" ชายหนุ่มกล่าวอย่างสุภาพ

เกรฟส์หัวเราะในลำคอทั้งที่ยังนอนพังพาบ ก่อนจะลุกขึ้นยืนช้าๆ "นั่นน่ะสิ ไว้เจอกันใหม่นะ สคาแมนเดอร์"

"ผมจะรักษาเสื้อโค้ทอย่างดีเลยครับ!" นิวท์ตะโกนไล่หลังขณะที่ชายหนุ่มปีนขึ้นบันได

ทีน่าเลิกคิ้วด้วยความสงสัยทันทีที่เขาก้าวออกมา "คุณ อ่า... เสื้อโค้ทคุณ--"

"อย่าถาม"

.


	2. Chapter 2

"ผมมีใบอนุญาตนะครับ" นิวท์รีบออกตัวพร้อมยื่นกระดาษยับย่นออกมาข้างหน้าคล้ายเป็นเกราะกำบัง

เกรฟส์คว้าข้อศอกอีกฝ่ายและเดินจ้ำอ้าวออกไปให้พ้นจากโต๊ะประชาสัมพันธ์และบรรดาเจ้าหน้าที่สอดรู้ทั้งหลาย มาคูซ่ากำลังอยู่ระหว่างผลัดเปลี่ยนสู่กะกลางคืนซึ่งหมายความว่าจำนวนผู้คนในอาคารวูลเวิร์ธจะพลุกพล่านเป็นเท่าตัวทั้งจากคนที่กำลังมาและคนที่กำลังกลับ พ่อมดแม่มดเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตที่ขี้สงสัยยิ่งกว่าแมวและเลวร้ายหนักหากมีเรื่องให้ซุบซิบนินทา "ผมรู้อยู่แล้วว่าคุณมีใบอนุญาต" เกรฟส์กล่าวสั้นๆขณะดึงตัวนิวท์ลงบันไดออกสู่ถนนใหญ่ "คุณไม่เห็นลายเซ็นเหรอ?"

"โอ๊ะ" นิวท์หยุดกระทันหันขณะพลิกดูท้ายเอกสารจนเกรฟส์แทบคะมำ โชคดีที่หนนี้มีโคมไฟถนนให้ชายหนุ่มคว้าไว้ได้ทัน เขาถลึงตาใส่อีกฝ่ายด้วยความหงุดหงิดขณะกึ่งดึงกึ่งลากนิวท์เข้าไปในตรอกแคบก่อนใช้คาถาหายตัวพาทั้งคู่ออกไปจากสายตาสอดรู้สอดเห็น

"ตัว'ก'คุณโค้งสวยมากเลยครับ" นิวท์กล่าวพลางเพ่งสายตาในแสงโพล้เพล้อย่างไม่รู้ร้อนรู้หนาว "คุณใช้เวลาฝึกเขียนนานมั๊ยครับ?"

เกรฟส์เอามือหนีบดั้งจมูกตัวเองและสวดภาวนาขอพลังอำนาจแห่งความอดทนอดกลั้นขั้นสูงก่อนจะปล่อยมือจากแขนของอีกฝ่าย "เอาล่ะ สคาแมนเดอร์ คุณต้องการอะไร?"

"นั่นเป็น... คำถามที่กว้างมากนะครับ?" นิวท์ทำหน้าตื่น "คุณหมายถึง ตอนนี้ หรือคุณหมายถึงของที่อยากได้ครับ? ผมคิดว่าถ้าได้มังกรซักตัวก็คงดี หมายถึงมังกรของจีนน่ะครับ จะว่าไป อ่า คุณรู้รึเปล่าครับว่าชาวจีนเชื่อเรื่อง'มังกรเทพ'ด้วย แต่ผมเคยลองวิเคราะห์ดูแล้ว ถ้ามันมีจริงก็น่าจะเป็นสายพันธุ์ย่อยของ--"

"คุณอยากจะคุยกับผมเรื่องมังกรเทพน่ะนะ?" เกรฟส์ขัดจังหวะ ทั้งทึ่งระคนอ่อนใจในเวลาเดียวกัน

"ก็ เอ่อ ไม่ครับ ผมไม่ได้อยากคุยกับคุณเรื่องนั้น อันที่จริง ผมไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะมาคุยกับคุณด้วยซ้ำ _แต่ไม่ใช่ว่าผมไม่ชอบคุยกับคุณนะครับ_ " นิวท์รีบละล่ำละลักอธิบายเมื่อเกรฟส์สูดหายใจลึกยาว "จริงๆแล้วผมไปที่อาคารวูลเวิร์ธเพื่อเอาหนังสือใหม่ของผมไปให้ทีน่า เอ่อ คุณโกลด์สไตน์ อ่าา จนท.โกลด์สไตน์ น่ะครับ"

อา.

พอร์เพนทีน่า โกลด์สไตน์กับมารยาทผู้ดีของเธอ เกรฟส์มาดหมายว่าจะส่งเธอไปทำเคสที่นรกแตกสุดๆเป็นการแก้แค้นในเร็ววัน ก่อนที่เขาจะทันได้เอ่ยปากขอโทษนิวท์และพาทั้งคู่กลับไปยังมาคูซ่าอีกฝ่ายก็เอามือดึงแขนเสื้อเขามาเพ่งพิเคราะห์ "อ๊ะ คุณมีโค้ทตัวที่สามด้วย ดีจังครับ"

"ทำไม? ผมควรจะรู้มั๊ยว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับโค้ทตัวที่สองของผม?" เกรฟส์ถามห้วนๆ

นิวท์หน้าแดงเรื่อ แก้มขาวซับสีขึ้นมาอย่างน่ามองภายใต้แสงสลัวยามพลบค่ำ "ต้องขอโทษจริงๆครับ! ผมกำลังจะไปสั่งตัดตัวใหม่มาคืน พอดีทีน่าบอกว่ากำลังจะส่งขนาดตัวแล้วก็ชื่อช่างตัดเสื้อของคุณมาให้น่ะครับ"

"โควาลท์แผลงฤทธิ์อีกงั้นเหรอ?"

"โอ๊ยไม่เลยครับ ที่เกิดเหตุในคลังตอนนั้นเป็นเพราะมันกำลังแตกตื่นมาก จริงๆแล้วกรันดี้ค่อนข้างเป็นมิตรมากเลยนะครับ ผมกำลังทำเรื่องพามันกลับอเมซอนอยู่แต่ต้องรอให้มันยอมกินอาหารได้เป็นปกติซะก่อน" ชายหนุ่มมีท่าทีเขินอาย "ผมเกรงว่าจะเป็นจากพิษของตัวสตรีลเลอร์น่ะครับหนนี้"

"อะไรนะ? หอยทากยักษ์นั่นน่ะเหรอ? ได้ยังไง... ไม่ ไม่ดีกว่า ผมไม่อยากรู้แล้ว"

"ผมเอาซากที่เหลือให้ออคคามี่ไปหมดแล้วแหละครับ พวกมันชอบมากทีเดียว อย่างที่บอกว่าผมกำลังจะไปสั่งตัดตัวใหม่ให้คุณ" นิวท์เร่งร้อนแก้ตัวก่อนจะหยุดชะงักไป "หรือ ทีน่าบอกว่า ผมอาจจะ... พาคุณไป... ทานข้าวเย็นแทน?"

เกรฟส์เลิกคิ้วประหลาดใจ ความขบขันแทนที่อารมณ์ขุ่นเคืองที่เหลือจนเกือบหมด "คุณฟังดูไม่ค่อยมั่นใจเลยนะ"

"ก็" นิวท์ยิ่งประหม่ากว่าเก่า "เสื้อโค้ทนั่นเป็นของดีมาก แล้วผมก็ไม่ค่อยรู้ที่ทางในนิวยอร์ค ร้านอาหารดีๆยิ่งแล้วใหญ่ จะให้รู้ว่าคุณชอบร้านไหนยิ่งไม่ต้องพูดถึง ยิ่งคิดยิ่งรู้สึกว่าผมต้องทำอะไรอับอายขายหน้าแน่ๆเลยครับ ถ้าจะว่าไป"

"คุณจะบอกว่า" เกรฟกล่าวด้วยเสียงเรียบ "ยังมีอะไรน่าอายไปกว่าการโดนกรดตัวโควาลท์ละลายเสื้อผ้าคุณจนหมดต่อหน้าผมอีกเหรอ?"

"ผมบอกคุณแล้วไงครับว่าตอนนั้นกรันดี้กำลังตื่นกลัวมาก" นิวท์รีบแก้ตัวแทน ก่อนจะถึงบางอ้อเมื่อสมองส่วนน้อยของเขาที่ยังไม่โดนสัตว์วิเศษครอบงำได้สติ "อ้อ คุณหมายถึงเรื่องฤทธิ์ของกรดกับ เอ่อ การที่ผมไม่มีเสื้อผ้าเลยซักชิ้นสินะครับ อาชีพนี้มันเสี่ยงอยู่แล้วล่ะครับ แถมตัวผมเองก็มีความสามารถพิเศษในการทำให้คนทั่วไปหงุดหงิดซะด้วยสิครับ โดยเฉพาะเวลา _เข้าสังคม_ "

"เดี๋ยวก็รู้" เกรฟส์กล่าวด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยนกว่าที่ตั้งใจ "มีอยู่ร้านนึงตรงหัวมุมถนนใกล้ๆนี่อาหารใช้ได้ทีเดียว แต่เป็นอาหารอิตาลีนะ"

"ขอบคุณครับ ผมจะจำไว้" นิวท์ค่อยๆพับใบอนุญาตเก็บเข้ากระเป๋าเสื้อแล้วยืนเฉย

"หมายความว่า--" เกรฟส์ถอนใจ "--คุณ. อยาก. ไป. ทาน. อาหารเย็น. ตอนนี้. มั๊ย. กับผม."

"โอ้ _จริงหรือครับ_?"

"พระเจ้าช่วยผมที" เกรฟส์พึมพำ "ช่างมันเถอะ"

"ไม่ครับ ไม่ ไม่" นิวท์รีบคว้าข้อมืออีกฝ่ายไว้ "อาหารเย็นนี่ _ดี_ เลยครับ อาหารอิตาลียิ่งดีใหญ่ ผมเคยไปอิตาลีครั้งนึง"

"ตามล่าตัวลองกาน่าหรือลาริโอเซาโรล่ะ?" เกรฟส์ผ่อนคลายลงเล็กน้อยหลังจากเห็นทีท่าตื่นเต้นยินดีของอีกฝ่าย

"ตัวสควาชครับ อันที่จริงคือผมไปช่วยฝูงมันอพยพย้ายรกรากหนีมนุษย์น่ะครับ" เกรฟส์ปล่อยให้นิวท์เล่าเรื่องอิตาลีกับการผจญภัยของฝูงสควาชอย่างออกรสระหว่างรับประทานอาหารเย็นซึ่งเป็นเนื้อแกะรสชาติดี การได้รับรู้ว่ายังมีคนแบบนิวท์ผู้ซึ่งเกมการเมืองและอำนาจทั้งหมดของมาคูซ่ามีความหมายน้อยนิดเป็นเรื่องที่ชวนให้สบายใจอย่างยิ่ง

"แปลกดีนะครับ" นิวท์กล่าวหลังจากทั้งสองพากันเดินออกมาจากร้านอย่างอิ่มเอม "ที่ทานอาหารอิตาลีโดยไม่มีไวน์"

"แอลกอฮอล์ผิดกฎหมายน่ะ" แม้ว่ารัฐบาลสหรัฐจะไม่ได้พยายามบังคับใช้ก็ตาม "สำหรับพวกโนแมจ" เกรฟส์เสริม มาคูซ่าเองก็ไม่ได้คิดว่าน้ำคิกคักหรือบัตเตอร์เบียร์จะมีอันตรายมากมายอะไรเมื่อเทียบกับของผิดกฎหมายอื่นๆอีกนับไม่ถ้วนที่มีอยู่

"น่าเสียดาย"

"เราจะไปต่อกันที่นาร์แลคก็ได้" เกรฟส์พูดลอยๆ "แต่ทันทีที่ผมโผล่หน้าเข้าไปลูกค้าเกินครึ่งคงวิ่งหนีออกประตูหลังกันหมด"

"หน้าคุณไม่ดีตรงไหนครับ?" นิวท์หันมามองชายหนุ่มอย่างจริงจัง "ผมออกจะชอบ" เกรฟส์ยืนนิ่งจนนิวท์รู้สึกตัว ใบหูแดงก่ำด้วยความอับอาย "คุณพระ ผมเผลอพูดประโยคเมื่อกี้ออกไปใช่มั๊ยครับ แต่จะว่าไป" นิวท์พูดต่อด้วยท่าทีตื่นตระหนก "นี่เป็นการทำลายสถิติเลยล่ะครับ"

"เรื่องอะไร?"

"สร้างหายนะทางการเข้าสังคม พี่ชายผมว่าอย่างนั้นน่ะครับ" นิวท์กล่าวด้วยท่าทีท้อแท้ ทันใดนั้นเกรฟส์ก็ตัดสินใจได้ไม่ยากเมื่ออีกฝ่ายดูจะสนอกสนใจเขาตลอดเวลา

"คืนนี้คุณจะไปไหนต่อ?"

"อา ผมว่าผมคงไปหาเช่าโรงแรมอยู่น่ะครับ" นิวท์ตอบพลางมองไปรอบๆ

"กลับไปกับผมก็ได้นะ" เกรฟส์กล่าวเรียบๆ "ถ้าคุณอยากมา"

สีหน้าของนิวท์เปลี่ยนจากเหลือเชื่อเป็นตื่นเต้นดีใจสุดขีดในเวลาอันสั้น ชายหนุ่มคว้ามือของเกรฟส์ที่ยื่นออกมาให้โดยไม่ลังเลก่อนที่ทั้งคู่จะใช้คาถาหายตัวไปปรากฏด้านหลังอพาร์ทเมนต์ที่เกรฟส์อาศัยอยู่และเดินขึ้นบันไดไปยังห้องพักขนาดไม่ใหญ่นัก ภายในมีเพียงข้าวของเครื่องใช้ที่จำเป็น ถึงกระนั้นนิวท์ก็มองไปรอบๆด้วยความสนใจสุดขีดราวกับกำลังศึกษาถิ่นที่อยู่ของสัตว์มหัศจรรย์ก็ไม่ปาน

"ในนี้ไม่มีระเบิดหรอก" เกรฟส์กล่าวขณะปิดประตูห้องไล่หลัง

นิวท์หัวเราะแล้ววางกระเป๋าใบสำคัญไว้ข้างโซฟาก่อนจะปล่อยให้เกรฟส์ดึงตัวเขาเข้าไปจูบ แม้จะละล้าละลังด้วยความตื่นเต้นในช่วงแรกแต่ทันทีที่เกรฟส์ดึงตัวทั้งคู่ลงบนโซฟาทุกอย่างก็ดีขึ้น มือเรียวกำสาบเสื้อโค้ทของอีกฝ่ายแน่น เข่าผอมบางกดแนบกับสะโพกของชายหนุ่ม เกรฟส์ถอดเสื้อโค้ทสีฟ้าของอีกฝ่ายออก นิวท์เกร็งเล็กน้อยเมื่อเสื้อกั๊กถูกปลดออกไปพร้อมกัน ไม่ช้าโบว์หูกระต่ายและกระดุมเสื้อเชิ้ตก็ค่อยๆหลุดออก นิ้วเรียวค่อยคลายออกจากเสื้อโค้ทและเลื่อนมาปลดเนคไท

"โอเคมั๊ย?" เกรฟส์ถามอย่างอ่อนโยน นิวท์ฝังหน้าลงกับซอกคอของอีกฝ่าย ลมหายใจขาดห้วง

"จริงๆแล้วผมก็เรียนมา _พอสมควร_ นะครับตอนอยู่ฮอกวอร์ตส์" นิวท์พึมพำก่อนจะหัวเราะแผ่วเมื่อเขาปลดเนคไทของอีกฝ่ายออกได้สำเร็จ "ถึงจะแปลกๆไปหน่อยก็เถอะ"

"ผมไม่ประหลาดใจแล้วล่ะ" เกรฟส์ตอบ นิวท์นั่งตัวตรงพร้อมยิ้มมุมปากก่อนจะใช้เนคไทดึงอีกฝ่ายเข้ามาจูบ เกรฟส์รู้ดีว่าเขาคงจะชินกับชายหนุ่มได้ในไม่ช้า ก่อนจะใช้มือกดสะโพกอีกฝ่ายให้แนบตัวขณะดื่มด่ำกับรสจูบ

#

"นี่มันเกินขอบเขตที่ผมจะรับได้ไปมากนะ" เกรฟส์แหวใส่ในเช้าวันรุ่งขึ้นขณะที่ทั้งสองวิ่งไล่นิฟเฟลอร์ตัวร้ายไปตามถนน

"ขอโทษครับ!"

.


	3. Chapter 3

เกรฟส์ไม่เคยคิดมาก่อนเลยว่าการตัดสินใจคบกับนักสัตว์วิเศษวิทยาจะส่งผลกระทบอะไรบ้างจนถึงวันที่ฮิปโปกริฟส์สองตัวบินลงมาบนดาดฟ้าอาคารที่เขาอยู่ นิวท์ดีดลงจากเตียงทันทีที่ได้ยินเสียงร้องของพวกมัน เกรฟส์ควานหาไม้กายสิทธิ์อย่างตื่นตระหนกด้วยสายตาพร่ามัว

"อะไรน่ะ?" เกรฟส์ถามอย่างหงุดหงิดพลางหันมองไปรอบห้องซึ่งก็ดูปกติดี

"ผมลืมไปเลย! ลืมสนิทเลย! วันนี้วันอะไรแล้วครับ?" นิวท์คว้าเสื้อผ้าพลางกระโดดไปรอบๆขณะพยายามใส่กางเกงและติดกระดุมเสื้อผิดๆถูกๆ

"เอ่อ" เกรฟส์มองด้วยสีหน้างุนงงก่อนจะสะดุ้งเมื่อเสียงร้องแหลมดังขึ้นอีกครั้ง "นั่นมันบ้าอะไร?"

"ฮิปโปกริฟฟ์! แม่ของผม!" นิวท์คว้าเสื้อโค้ททั้งๆที่ยังจัดการกับกระดุมเสื้อไม่เสร็จดีก่อนวิ่งพรวดออกจากห้องนอนตรงไปที่บันไดหนีไฟและปีนขึ้นสู่ดาดฟ้า

อะไรนะ.

เกรฟส์แต่งตัวอย่างเร่งรีบและวิ่งตามขึ้นบันไดไปด้วยความหวาดวิตก บนดาดฟ้าอาคารที่เขาพักอยู่นั้นมี _โคตร-พ่อ-ฮิปโปกริฟฟ์_ หมอบอยู่หนึ่งคู่พร้อมติดบังเหียนและอานบนหลัง ส่วนหัวที่เป็นนกอินทรีของทั้งสองกำลังดุนไหล่ผอมบางของนิวท์อย่างคุ้นเคย หนึ่งในนั้นมีขนสีขาวพร้อมแถบเทาคาดบริเวณปีกทั้งสองข้าง ส่วนอีกตัวที่เหลือเป็นสีดำสนิทตั้งแต่จงอยปากจรดปลายหาง ทั้งคู่ตัวใหญ่กว่าฮิปโปกริฟฟ์ทั่วไปที่เกรฟส์เคยจำได้สมัยอยู่อิลเวอร์มอร์นี่เมื่อหลายสิบปีก่อน ขนาดตัวพวกมันสูงไม่ต่างจากม้างานตัวเต็มวัยแต่เพรียวกว่า ขาคู่หน้ามีปลายเล็บโค้งแหลมของนกอินทรี ลำตัวสง่างามราวม้าพันธุ์ชั้นเลิศ ฮิปโปกริฟฟ์สีดำหันมาขู่ฟ่อทันทีที่ชายหนุ่มก้าวเข้าไปส่งผลให้เกรฟส์หยุดนิ่งอยู่กับที่

"ผม เอ่อ เหมือนจะส่งนกฮูกไปบอกแม่ว่าพักอยู่ที่ไหน ประมาณสัปดาห์ที่แล้ว" นิวท์พึมพำพลางปลอบฮิปโปกริฟฟ์สีดำให้สงบลง "อ่าา นี่ฟิโดครับ ส่วนตัวสีขาวนั่นอาร์ทีมิส"

"... จู่ๆอะไรบางอย่างในตัวนายก็ดูมีเหตุผลขึ้นมาเลยนะ" เกรฟส์กล่าวช้าๆ "พวกมันอยู่บนนี้ไม่ได้แน่ๆ ผมลงไปเอากระเป๋าขึ้นมาให้มั๊ย?"

"เอ่อ" นิวท์มีท่าทีเขินอาย "ผมคงลืมบอกคุณ แต่แม่ของผมเชิญเราไปร่วมฉลองคริสมาสต์ด้วยกันที่บ้านน่ะครับ"

"นั่นมันอีกแค่สี่วันเองนะ!"

"อา ผมก็บอกแม่ไปแล้วล่ะครับว่าต่อให้จองตั๋วได้เราก็คงนั่งเรือไปไม่ทัน แล้วก็ขอโทษล่วงหน้าไปแล้วที่คงไม่ได้ไปร่วมฉลองเทศกาล แต่ผมเกรงว่านี่จะเป็นคำตอบของแม่"

"ฮิปโปกริฟฟ์เนี่ยนะ?" เกรฟส์ถามด้วยความงุนงง ก่อนจะเริ่มคิดอะไรบางอย่างออก "โอ๊ย ไม่นะ ไม่ได้ การขี่ฮิปโปกริฟฟ์นี่มันละเมิดบทบัญญัติความลับนานาชาตินะ"

"จะผิดก็ต่อเมื่อถูกมักเกิลเห็นน่ะครับ" นิวท์โต้ตอบด้วยเหตุผล "บังเหียนพวกนั้นเสกคาถาพรางตาขั้นสูงไว้แล้ว อีกอย่างถ้าคุณเป็นผู้เพาะพันธุ์ก็จะได้รับข้อยกเว้นในการขี่พวกมันเพื่อใช้ในการฝึกฝนหรือออกกำลังได้ซึ่งแม่ผมขึ้นทะเบียนกับกระทรวงอยู่แล้ว พวกมันเชื่องมากนะครับ" เขาย้ำเมื่อฟิโดขบจงอยปากแทนคำขู่

"เกิดมาผมยังไม่เคยขี่ _ม้า_ เลยด้วยซ้ำ อย่าว่าแต่พวกนี้เลย"

"ผมรับรองความปลอดภัยได้ครับ คุณแค่รัดสายบังเหียนให้แน่นหน่อย" นิวท์มองด้วยสายตาเว้าวอนซึ่งเกรฟส์รู้ดีว่าเป็นจุดอ่อนของเขา และเขาก็กำลังพ่ายแพ้ "ผมต้องขอโทษจริงๆนะครับ ผมก็ไม่คิดว่าแม่จะทำถึงขนาดนี้"

"แต่?" เกรฟส์ถามอย่างรู้ทัน

"แต่" นิวท์หน้าแดงเรื่อ "ผมก็ _แอบ_ คิดว่าถ้าได้พาคุณไปที่บ้านคงดี แล้ว คุณก็รู้จักพี่ชายของผมอยู่แล้ว พ่อผมก็เป็นมือปราบมารเหมือนกัน เพราะงั้น มันก็ไม่น่าจะกระอักกระอ่วนอะไรเท่าไหร่ แต่ผมว่า เอาเข้าจริงมันอาจจะกระอักกระอ่วนมากเลยก็ได้ แล้วยังไงผมก็อยากอยู่กับคุณช่วงคริสมาสต์ เพราะงั้นผมว่าผมส่งฮิปโปกริฟฟ์คู่นี้กลับไปดีกว่า แล้ว--"

"เอาล่ะ" เกรฟส์ยอมแพ้ "ก็ได้ แต่อย่างน้อยเรากินข้าวเช้ากันก่อนได้มั๊ย? หรือไม่โอเค?"

"คุณ... คุณจะยอมไปด้วยกันหรือครับ?"

"ผมคิดว่าถ้าปฏิเสธก็คงจะดูเสียมารยาทไปหน่อย" เกรฟส์ยักไหล่ "ยังไงมาคูซ่าก็ปิดทำการช่วงวันหยุดอยู่แล้ว อาเบอร์นาธีคงเอาอยู่ หรือถ้ามีอะไรสำคัญจริงๆก็ยังส่งนกฮูกมาได้ แล้ว--" ทันใดนั้นนิวท์ก็โผเข้ามาสู่อ้อมแขนพร้อมพรมจูบอีกฝ่ายระรัวจนหายใจไม่ทัน เกรฟส์เริ่มรู้สึกดีขึ้นเล็กน้อย

"เราไปทานข้าวเช้ากันก่อนดีกว่าครับ" นิวท์เสนอ "แล้วผมค่อยเอาอาหารให้ฟิโดกับอาร์ทพวกมันจะได้อยู่กันเงียบๆ ระหว่างนั้นคุณจะได้เก็บของ แล้ว" ชายหนุ่มลังเลไปครู่ใหญ่พร้อมกัดริมฝีปากตัวเองด้วยท่าทีกังวล "แค่ บอกเอาไว้ก่อนนะครับ ครอบครัวผมค่อนข้างจะแปลกพอสมควร"

"ผมเป็นมือปราบมารนะหนูน้อย ผมรับมือกับเรื่อง'แปลก'ตลอดเวลาอยู่แล้ว"

#

โชคดีที่ฮิปโปกริฟฟ์ทั้งคู่ไม่ส่งเสียงร้องอะไรอีก ระหว่างนั้นเกรฟส์จึงสั่งงานกับอาเบอร์นาธี เซ็นใบอนุญาตย้อนหลังให้ฮิปโปกริฟฟ์นรกสองตัว แวะรับนกฮูกของมาคูซ่า เลือกซื้อของขวัญให้ครอบครัวของนิวท์อย่างเร่งรีบแล้วกลับมาเก็บข้าวของ เขากลับขึ้นไปบนดาดฟ้าในช่วงสายขณะที่นิวท์กำลังแปรงขนให้อาร์ทีมิสอยู่

"แล้ว ตัวไหนล่ะที่จะไม่หันมางาบตอนผมปีนขึ้นหลังมันน่ะ?" เกรฟส์ถามก่อนวางกระเป๋าและกรงนกฮูกไว้ในระยะที่คิดว่าปลอดภัย

"พวกมันไม่กินคนหรอกครับ" นิวท์กล่าวขณะแปรงขนจนเสร็จและหันไปรัดบังเหียน "แค่ ระวังนิ้วของคุณหน่อยก็พอ"

"เยี่ยมเลย" เกรฟส์ทอดถอนใจ

"คุณไม่ได้เห็นฮิปโปกริฟฟ์เหรอครับตอนอยู่อิลเวอร์มอร์นี่? ที่นั่นเลี้ยงคู่พ่อแม่พันธุ์อยู่หลายปีเลยนะครับ"

"เราไม่ได้เข้าไปยุ่งกับพวกมันน่ะ ได้แต่ชื่นชมอยู่ห่างๆ ตอนนั้นตัวเมียค่อนข้างดุมากศาสตราจารย์ก็เลยอยากให้ปลอดภัยไว้ก่อน"

"อ้อ โอเค คืองี้ครับ ฟิโดกับอาร์ทก็เป็นคู่พันธุ์เหมือนกัน เพราะงั้นถ้าคุณทำให้ตัวใดตัวหนึ่งยอมรับได้อีกตัวก็จะยอมทนไปด้วยกันน่ะครับ หวังว่านะ"

ความคิดนี้ไม่เข้าท่าเอาเสียเลย ฟิโดขู่ฟ่อทันทีที่เกรฟส์พยายามจะเข้าใกล้พร้อมขยับตัวกางปีกอย่างก้าวร้าวเพื่อกั้นชายหนุ่มออกจากอาร์ทีมิสและนิวท์ มันยอมสงบลงเล็กน้อยหลังจากนิวท์พยายามปลอบและหลอกล่อด้วยขนมอยู่นาน เกรฟส์จึงต้องเปลี่ยนไปให้อาหารอาร์ทีมิสแทนด้วยการโยนเนื้อปลาดิบให้จากระยะไกลจนเธอยอมกินในที่สุด หลังจากนั้นแม้ฟิโดจะยังคงจ้องเกรฟส์เขม็งไม่วางตาแต่มันก็ไม่ได้พยายามจะฆาตกรรมเขาอีกตอนชายหนุ่มขยับเข้าไปใกล้

"คุณคงต้องขี่อาร์ทีมิสแล้วล่ะ" นิวท์พูดขณะพวกเขานั่งจิบชาและกินแซนวิชอยู่บนขอบดาดฟ้า

"ถ้าเธอไม่ฆ่าผมตายตอนปีนขึ้นหลังเธอซะก่อนน่ะนะ" เกรฟส์บ่นอุบ "จริงๆที่อิลเวอร์มอร์นี่ก็มีม้าเกรเนียนอยู่คู่นึง เราน่าจะไปขอยืมมาก่อนได้ รึเปล่านะ"

"คงได้ แต่มันอาจจะโดนพวกฮิปโปกริฟฟ์จับกินหมด ฝูงที่แม่ผมเลี้ยงไว้มีสองสามคู่ที่ค่อนข้างดุมากทีเดียว"

"ไหนนายบอกว่าพวกมันไม่กินคนไง?" เกรฟส์หยอกเพื่อดูปฏิกิริยาเลิกลั่กของนิวท์ "แม่ของนาย... เพาะพันธุ์ฮิปโปกริฟฟ์? เป็นงานอดิเรกเหรอ?"

"เป็นงานอดิเรกที่จริงจังน่ะครับ จะเรียกว่าธุรกิจเลยก็ได้ บางช่วงที่ออเดอร์เยอะๆนี่ก็แทบจะเพาะไม่ทันขายเลยทีเดียว" นิวท์ยิ้มหยอก "จริงๆแล้วแม่ผมน่าจะหาเงินได้เยอะกว่าพ่ออีกครับ ต่อให้เป็นถึงมือปราบมารก็เถอะ"

"ผมเชื่อ มีเซอร์ไพรส์อะไรอีกมั๊ย?"

"คิดว่าไม่แล้วครับ" นิวท์ตอบ ซึ่งเกรฟส์คาดว่าคงจะไม่เป็นความจริงเนื่องจากอีกฝ่ายรีบโน้มตัวมาจูบเขาเหมือนต้องการกลบเกลื่อนอะไรบางอย่างแต่ชายหนุ่มก็ไม่ได้คาดคั้น พวกเขาเก็บสัมภาระและปิดล็อคห้องเรียบร้อยก่อนจะกลับขึ้นไปบนดาดฟ้าเพื่อเตรียมออกเดินทาง เห็นได้ชัดว่าฟิโดเกิดเปลี่ยนใจกระทันหันและส่งเสียงขู่เกรฟส์อย่างดุเดือดพร้อมกางปีกโอบนิวท์ไว้ข้างลำตัว

"ขอโทษด้วยนะครับ" นิวท์พูดพลางหัวเราะ "ฟิโดกับผมเกิดห่างกันแค่อาทิตย์เดียว เราเลยโตมาด้วยกัน นี่" นิวท์ลูบคอฮิปโปกริฟฟ์อย่างเอ็นดู "พอได้แล้ว ฟิด คนนี้ของผม" ฟิโดเบิกตาโพลงจ้องหน้านิวท์ ซึ่งเป็นสีหน้าที่เกรฟส์คิดว่าคงจะดูตลกขบขันไม่น้อยสำหรับฮิปโปกริฟฟ์แต่เขาก็กำลังใจเต้นกับคำพูดเมื่อครู่ของนิวท์จนไม่ทันได้ใส่ใจ "มาเถอะครับเพอร์ซี่ อา ช้าๆครับ"

เกรฟส์ค่อยๆก้าวเข้าไปอย่างระมัดระวังทั้งๆที่ยังคงรู้สึกหวาดระแวงจงอยปากมหึมาคู่นั้นไม่ต่างจากตอนแรก ฟิโดจ้องตาเขม็งแต่กลับยอมยืนนิ่งปล่อยให้เกรฟส์เข้าไปจนถึงระยะโจมตี ซึ่งก็ดูท่าจะเป็นกับดักของมัน ปีกทั้งคู่ค่อยๆขยับกางออกพร้อมกับเสียงขู่แผ่วเบา นิวท์ต้องคอยใช้มือกดจงอยปากฟิโดไว้ มันแข็งขืนเล็กน้อยก่อนจะยอมเงียบเสียงและค้อมหัวลง

"ผมว่ามันรู้สึกได้น่ะครับว่าคุณไม่ชอบมัน" นิวท์บอกพลางพยักเพยิดให้เกรฟส์เข้าไปใกล้

"ผมแค่ไม่ถูกโฉลกกับสัตว์วิเศษตัวยักษ์ที่พยายามจะเขมือบผมแค่นั้นแหละ ไม่ได้มีอะไรเป็นการส่วนตัวเลยซักนิด" เกรฟส์ตอบโต้ขณะขยับเข้าไปทีละน้อย ฟิโดเกร็งทันทีที่นิวท์คว้ามือเกรฟส์ไปวางลงบนคอของมัน ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกได้ถึงชีพจรทรงพลังใต้ฝ่ามือกับขนที่อ่อนนุ่มเหลือเชื่อ อุณหภูมิกายของมันอุ่นจนเกือบจะร้อนเมื่อเทียบกับคน ฟิโดผ่อนคลายลงอย่างไม่เต็มใจนักเมื่อเกรฟส์ค่อยๆลูบหลังคอของมันช้าๆ

อาร์ทีมิสไม่มีปัญหากับเขาเลยแม้แต่น้อย เธอยืนเชื่องขณะเกรฟส์แขวนกรงนกฮูกและกระเป๋าเดินทางเข้ากับอาน และทนรับน้ำหนักของชายหนุ่มอย่างสงบนิ่งแม้ว่าเกรฟส์จะปีนขึ้นไปนั่งด้วยความทุลักทุเลผิดกับทวงท่าสง่างามของนิวท์บนหลังฟิโด ฮิปโปกริฟฟ์สาวคอยจนเขารัดขาตัวเองเข้ากับอานจนเสร็จ

"พร้อมรึยังครับ?" นิวท์ถามก่อนใช้เข่าสะกิดให้ฟิโดเดินไปริมอาคาร กระเป๋าของชายหนุ่มถูกมัดอยู่กับอานบนหลังของมัน

"ก็ไม่เชิง" เกรฟส์สารภาพขณะจับอานแน่น "ไม่ใช่ว่าเราควรจะลองฝึกบินหรืออะไรดูก่  _พระเจ้า_...!"

ฟิโดดีดตัวออกจากขอบดาดฟ้าด้วยความกระตือรือล้น ปีกสองข้างสยายออกกว้างและส่งเสียงร้องสั้นๆเรียกอาร์ทีมิสให้ออกตัวตามไป วูบหนึ่งที่เกรฟส์มั่นใจเหลือล้นว่าเขากำลังดิ่งสู่ความตายเบื้องล่างก่อนที่ปีกทั้งสองจะกางออกรับลมและพาทั้งคู่ร่อนสูงขึ้นสู่ฟากฟ้ายามบ่าย นิวยอร์คดูจะหดเล็กลงเรื่อยๆ ตึกเหลี่ยมสีเทากลายเป็นเพียงร่างแหให้เห็นเลือนลาง แต่เขาก็ยังจำอาคารวูลเวิร์ธได้ รวมไปถึงเซ็นทรัลปาร์คและแม่น้ำฮัดสัน ก่อนที่ทั้งหมดจะบินทะลุผืนเมฆขึ้นสู่อากาศเบาบางอันหนาวเหน็บเบื้องบน ทัศนียภาพเมื่อครู่เปลี่ยนเป็นแพรเมฆขาวที่ทอตัวคล้ายปุยนุ่นสุดสายตา

"ว้าว" เกรฟส์อุทานแล้วอดกลั้นหัวเราะไม่ได้เมื่ออาร์ทีมิสส่งเสียงร้องสนับสนุน เสียงกรีดร้องอันทรงพลังของพญาอินทรีที่ได้รับการปลดปล่อย ฟิโดส่งเสียงตอบรับมาจากด้านหน้า นิวท์เหลือบมองข้างหลังพร้อมรอยยิ้ม ลำตัวของชายหนุ่มเหยียดตรงและสง่างามอยู่บนหลังอาน ก่อนจะผิวปากแหลมสั้นสามสี่ครั้งเพื่อให้อาร์ทีมิสเร่งความเร็วตามจนทัน

"คืนแรกเราแวะพักที่แอรี่กันก่อนนะครับ คืนถัดไปค่อยแวะที่รูสท์ เราน่าจะไปถึงซัสเซ็กซ์วันคริสมาสต์อีฟพอดี"

"ฟังดูเร่งเหมือนกันนะ พวกมันจะไม่เหนื่อยหรือถ้าเพิ่งบินข้ามแอตแลนติกมารับเราน่ะ?"

"ไม่เลยครับ โดยปกติฮิปโปกริฟฟ์ค่อนข้างคุ้นเคยกับการเดินทางระยะไกลอยู่แล้ว ได้ออกกำลังแบบนี้ยิ่งดีกับพวกมันด้วยซ้ำ ตอนไปถึงซัสเซ็กซ์อาจจะเหนื่อยอยู่บ้างแต่พวกมันไม่เป็นอะไรหรอกครับ" นิวท์ยิ้มกว้างอย่างอารมณ์ดี "ผมดีใจจริงๆนะครับที่คุณยอมมาด้วยกัน"

"ยังไงผมก็ต้องเจอครอบครัวนายอยู่แล้ว ไม่เร็วก็ช้า"

น่าแปลกที่ประโยคดังกล่าวทำให้นิวท์ซึมลงอย่างเห็นได้ชัด "เอ่อ ครับ เรื่องนั้น ผมว่า พวกเขาค่อนข้างแปลกมากจริงๆ เพราะงั้น ผมขออภัยล่วงหน้าไว้ก่อนเลยนะครับ?"

"...ทีนี้ผมชักจะกังวลขึ้นมาแล้วล่ะ"

#

แอรี่ที่ว่าก็ไม่ต่างกับแหล่งพักนกฮูกสื่อสารโดยทั่วไปซึ่งปริมาณนกจะคับคั่งเป็นพิเศษในช่วงเทศกาล พวกเขาร่อนตามฝูงนกอย่างอ่อนล้าลงมาบนเกาะเล็กๆดังกล่าว เหล่านกฮูกพากันแยกย้ายไปตามหอคอยที่มีช่องสี่เหลี่ยมขนาดพอดีตัวเรียงรายอยู่เต็มผนัง ส่วนฮิปโปกริฟฟ์ทั้งร่อนลงบนสนามหญ้าที่อยู่ห่างออกไป ขณะนี้เกรฟส์ทั้งหิว ทั้งปวดและชาในบริเวณที่เขาไม่เคยรู้มาก่อนว่ามีกล้ามเนื้ออยู่ ชายหนุ่มดีใจสุดซึ้งที่ได้ลงแตะพื้นดินและแทบไม่อยากคิดถึงการเดินทางที่จะไกลยิ่งกว่าเดิมในวันรุ่งขึ้น

นิวท์เหลือบมองด้วยความเป็นห่วงขณะปลดสายรัดออกจากขา "คุณเข้าไปพักก่อนเถอะครับ" ชายหนุ่มแนะพลางพยักเพยิดไปทางบังกะโลหลังเล็กๆที่กระจายตัวอยู่สุดขอบสนามหญ้า "น่าจะยังมีห้องว่างอยู่ ไม่ค่อยมีใครบินข้ามแอตแลนติกเท่าไหร่ยกเว้นมีเหตุจำเป็นจริงๆ เดี๋ยวผมตามเข้าไป"

"โชคดีของเรา" เกรฟส์กล่าว แค่นึกภาพเตียงนอน อาหาร และอ่างน้ำอุ่นเขาก็แทบเคลิ้ม "แล้วนายล่ะ?"

"ผมต้องแปรงขนฟิโดกับอาร์ทีมิสก่อนพาพวกมันเข้าคอกน่ะครับ ถึงจะมีผู้ดูแลแต่ผมก็อยากทำเองมากกว่า อีกอย่างพวกเขาคงไม่ค่อยคุ้นเคยกับฮิปโปกริฟฟ์เท่าไหร่"

"เดี๋ยวผมช่วย" เกรฟส์ตัดสินใจพลางกล้ำกลืนเสียงทอดถอนใจของตนโดยไม่ฟังคำคัดค้านของนิวท์ขณะพาฮิปโปกริฟฟ์ทั้งสองเข้าคอก จริงอย่างว่าที่ไม่มีใครระห่ำพอจะบินข้ามแอตแลนติกในช่วงฤดูหนาวแบบนี้ คอกส่วนใหญ่จึงว่างเปล่ายกเว้นมุมด้านในที่มีม้าเกรเนียนสองสามตัวอยู่ก่อนแล้ว พวกมันส่งเสียงร้องอย่างแตกตื่นเมื่อฮิปโปกริฟฟ์สองตัวถูกจูงเข้าไป นิวท์พูดคุยกับผู้ดูแลขณะพาฟิโดและอาร์ทีมิสไปยังคอกขนาดใหญ่ที่อยู่ห่างจากฝูงม้ามากที่สุดพร้อมหญ้าแห้งกองโต

แม้จะงุ่นง่านเล็กน้อยขณะปลดอานและบังเหียนออกแต่เกรฟส์ก็จัดการได้จนสำเร็จ ฟิโดยังคงจ้องชายหนุ่มด้วยสายตาไม่เป็นมิตรจนเขาไม่อยากจะเชื่อว่ามันเป็นแค่สิ่งมีชีวิตครึ่งม้าครึ่งอินทรี นิวท์เดินกลับมาพร้อมหวีและอุปกรณ์แปรงขน "ปลาที่นี่สดใช้ได้เลยครับ" ชายหนุ่มกล่าว "ฟิโดและอาร์ทน่าจะยอมกินจากรางอาหารได้โดยไม่ต้องป้อนมือ ฟิโดน่ะไม่เท่าไหร่ แต่อาร์ทนี่นิสัยเสียสุดๆ เธอสืบเชื้อสายตระกูลชาร์ลีเมนจากแวร์ซายโดยตรง เพราะงั้นแม่เลยแทบหมดหน้าตักกว่าจะได้เธอมา"

"สรุปว่าแม่ตั้งชื่อนายตามชื่อมัน หรือตั้งชื่อมันหลังนายล่ะ?" เกรฟส์ถามด้วยความขบขันขณะพยายามเลียนแบบท่าทางให้เหมือนนิวท์ที่สุดในการแปรงขนฟิโด

"อย่างแรกครับ ธิวเดอริคที่เป็นคนเพาะพันธุ์ไม่ยอมให้ย้ายเธอมาซัสเซ็กซ์ตอนยังเป็นลูกม้าเพราะกลัวว่าจะมีปัญหา แต่สรุปว่าพวกเขาก็ตกลงซื้อขายกันได้ตอนที่แม่กำลังตั้งท้องผมพอดี"

"แล้วชื่อพี่ชายนายมาจากฮิปโปกริฟฟ์ด้วยรึเปล่า?" เกรฟส์ถาม

"สามตัวเลยครับอันที่จริง แต่ถ้าเลี่ยงได้พี่ก็ไม่ค่อยอยากบอกใครเท่าไหร่" เกรฟส์กลั้นหาวและปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายเล่าเรื่องราวอย่างเพลิดเพลิน

พวกเขารอดูจนนิวท์แน่ใจว่าฮิปโปกริฟฟ์ทั้งสองยอมกินอาหารตามปกติก่อนจะหอบสัมภาระไปยังที่พัก เกรฟส์กินสตูว์ด้วยความมึนงงและโล่งใจมากเมื่อได้เข้าห้องพักในที่สุด ชายหนุ่มใช้คาถาเสกและอุ่นน้ำในอ่างก่อนจะลงแช่ตัวและหลับตาอย่างผ่อนคลาย นิวท์ปลีกตัวไปให้อาหารสัตว์วิเศษในกระเป๋าและเกรฟส์ก็ไม่อยู่ในสภาพที่จะอาสาช่วยอะไรไหวอีก

"นี่" ชายหนุ่มสะดุ้งตื่นเมื่อนิวท์ส่งเสียงทัก "น้ำเย็นหมดแล้ว"

"อืมม" เกรฟส์หาวขณะที่อีกฝ่ายสะบัดไม้กายสิทธิ์ให้น้ำกลับมาอุ่นอีกครั้ง "เดี๋ยวจะขึ้นแล้ว"

"ยังไม่ต้องหรอกครับ" นิวท์เผยร่างเปลือยเปล่า ใบหน้าแดงระเรื่อเมื่อถูกอีกฝ่ายลวนลามทางสายตาขณะก้าวลงในอ่าง น้ำกระฉอกออกเล็กน้อยก่อนที่นิวท์จะคว้าไม้กายสิทธิ์มาลดระดับน้ำให้พอดี ชายหนุ่มยังไม่ทันได้เก็บไม้เรียบร้อยดีก็ถูกเกรฟส์ดึงตัวเข้าไปจูบและบดเบียดร่างทั้งสองเข้าด้วยกัน มือข้างที่เหลือเลื่อนไปลูบไล้สะโพกกลมกลึง

"อ๊ะ!" เกรฟส์หยุดมือทันทีที่ร่างบางส่งเสียงประท้วง

"เจ็บเหรอ?"

"ก็น่าจะพอๆกับคุณแหละครับ แต่ผมเอายามาทาด้วยหลังอาบน้ำเสร็จ"

"แล้วจะเสร็จรึยังล่ะ? อาบน้ำน่ะ?" เกรฟส์ถามอย่างเจ้าเล่ห์ แม้จะเหนื่อยแทบหมดแรงแต่การได้งีบเมื่อครู่บวกกับร่างเปลือยเปล่าของนิวท์ที่แนบอยู่กับตัวก็ทำให้บางส่วนของร่างกายเขาตอบสนอง ท่อนเนื้อแกร่งถูกบดเบียดอยู่ระหว่างหน้าท้องของทั้งคู่

"แช่น้ำอุ่นๆนี่ดีมากเลยนะครับ อพาร์ทเมนต์คุณไม่มีอ่างนี่นา" นิวท์จูบแก้มอีกฝ่ายก่อนจะเลื่อนริมฝีปากลงมาที่ลำคอและใบหู "ผม ผมอยากจะ อ่า ขี่คุณ ในนี้?"

เกรฟส์ต้องฝืนกลั้นเสียงครางอย่างสุดความสามารถ "แน่ใจเหรอ? พรุ่งนี้ยังต้องเดินทางอีกไกลนะ?"

"ผมมียาทา แล้วอีกอย่าง..." นิวท์พึมพำเสียงแผ่วจนแทบไม่ได้ยิน

"หืม?" เกรฟส์ไล้มือไปตามแผ่นหลังของอีกฝ่ายด้วยความสงสัย "อีกอย่างอะไร?"

"ผม... ผมว่าผมคงจะรู้สึกดีน่ะครับ" นิวท์ตะกุกตะกักตอบพลางก้มหลบด้วยความเขินอาย ใบหน้าแดงก่ำ "หรือว่า มันอาจจะลามกไปหน่อย ไม่งั้น--"

"ให้ตายสิ" เกรฟส์สบถเมื่อสมองถูกครอบงำด้วยราคะจนคิดอะไรแทบไม่ออก ชายหนุ่มเอื้อมมือคว้าไม้กายสิทธิ์และใช้ความอดทนอย่างยิ่งยวดในการเตรียมความพร้อม นิ้วลื่นค่อยๆรุกล้ำขยายช่องทางของอีกฝ่าย แม้สะโพกนิวท์จะอยู่เหนือน้ำแต่เขาก็แทบขาดสติเมื่อริมฝีปากบางส่งเสียงครางกระเส่าอยู่ข้างใบหู นิวท์บิดเร่าด้วยความต้องการแม้จะเป็นเพียงปลายนิ้ว

ร่างบางครางแผ่วขณะหย่อนตัวลงบนแก่นกายของชายหนุ่มและบดเบียดสะโพกลงอย่างใจร้อน ถ้าเกรฟส์ไม่ยั้งเอาไว้เขาคงกดลงจนสุดในครั้งเดียว "ผมขอร้อง" นิวท์ครางกระเส่า เกรฟส์สบถก่อนจะค่อยๆขยับลึกเข้าไป "เพอร์ซี่ _พระเจ้า_  เพอร์ซี่"

"ช้าๆ" เกรฟส์เว้าวอนและอดทนอย่างสุดกลั้นที่จะไม่ขยับกระแทกกระทั้น "เดี๋ยวพรุ่งนี้ก็ยิ่งเจ็บเข้าไปใหญ่"

"ผมทนได้ครับ" นิวท์ตอบพลางขมวดคิ้วใส่ชายหนุ่ม ก่อนจะถอนหายใจเมื่อเกรฟส์โน้มตัวเข้าไปจูบและรอให้แรงรัดคลายลง สัปดาห์ก่อนคริสมาสต์เป็นช่วงที่มาคูซ่าค่อนข้างวุ่นวาย ชายหนุ่มกลับบ้านดึกแทบทุกวันขณะที่นิวท์ก็ง่วนกับการเขียนหนังสือเล่มที่สองจนพวกเขาแทบจะไม่ได้ทำอะไรเลยนอกจากใช้มือกับปากนานๆครั้ง ซึ่งทั้งสองก็ปล่อยผ่านไป นิวท์หลับตาแน่น ปากอ้าครางแต่ไม่มีเสียงเล็ดรอดออกมาเมื่อเกรฟส์ดันตัวเข้าไปจนสุด "พระเจ้า" นิวท์กลั้นใจ "พระเจ้า ผมคิดถึงจัง"

เกรฟส์จูบไหล่ของอีกฝ่ายแทนคำตอบ เขาเริ่มจำรูปรอยของกระบริเวณนั้นและแผลเป็นเก่าที่พาดผ่านไปยังกระดูกไหปลาร้าได้ ชายหนุ่มตวัดลิ้นเลียยอดอกชูชันส่งผลให้ร่างบางครางเสียงหลงพร้อมจิกนิ้วลงกับผมอีกฝ่าย ฟันที่ขบแผ่วเบาทำให้เขาได้ยินเสียงร้องหวานหู "ชู่วว" เกรฟส์พึมพำด้วยความพึงใจ "ข้างห้อง"

"ผมอยากให้คุณขยับ" นิวท์กระซิบตอบดุดัน

"ทันทีที่นายพร้อมเลย" เกรฟส์อดกลั้นเมื่ออีกฝ่ายบิดตัวเร่าร้อน มือแกร่งกดสะโพกบางให้อยู่นิ่งพลางจูบไล้ไปตามตัวจนนิวท์ผ่อนคลายลงและโน้มตัวเข้าหาริมฝีปาก ลมหายใจขาดห้วง เมื่อแรงบีบรัดผ่อนลงเกรฟส์จึงค่อยขยับตัวเชื่องช้าโดยไม่สนใจสีหน้าขุ่นเคืองของอีกฝ่าย กระนั้นนิวท์ก็ยังคงปล่อยให้เขาคุมจังหวะ ร่างบางเริ่มหายใจหอบขณะที่นิ้วเรียวจิกกำท่อนแขนอีกฝ่ายแน่นจนแทบช้ำ

"ผมอยาก... ผมอยากได้แรงกว่านี้ตอนเรากลับบ้าน" นิวท์กล่าวเสียงแผ่วพร้อมลมหายใจขาดห้วงขณะหลบตาอีกฝ่าย

"บ้านไหน?"

"ไหนก็ได้...อ๊าา! ซักที่ ที่คุณจะกระแทกผมแรงกว่านี้ ตอน อ๊ะ ตอนที่เราเหนื่อยน้อยกว่านี้ ตอน บอกนะครับถ้าคุณอยากให้ผมหยุดพูด"

"ที่รัก" เกรฟส์คราง "ผมบอกคุณทุกครั้งว่าไม่ต้องหยุด" ชายหนุ่มเร่งจังหวะเร็วแรง นิวท์โน้มลงกลั้นเสียงครางไว้กับลำคออีกฝ่าย เขารู้สึก _ดี_ มาก "พูดไปเรื่อยๆหนูน้อย บอกมาสิว่านายต้องการขนาดไหน"

"ผม ผมชอบให้คุณอยู่ข้างในมากครับ" นิวท์โพล่งออกมาทั้งๆที่ยังคงหลบตา เกรฟส์รักอีกฝ่ายที่เป็นแบบนี้ นิวท์ที่ยังคงคุยเจื้อยแจ้วแม้กระทั่งระหว่างมีเซ็กส์ โดยเฉพาะช่วงหลังๆที่พวกเขาเริ่มคุ้นเคยกันมากกว่าเดิม "ไม่อยากให้คุณทำงานหนักเลย เราจะได้ _อ๊ะ_  ทำแบบนี้กันบ่อยขึ้น ผม แอบหวังว่า อื๊อ เราจะได้ฉลองคริสมาสต์บนเตียงนะครับ"

"ลองว่ามาสิ" เกรฟส์กล่าวด้วยน้ำเสียงอู้อี้ขณะยื่นมือไปกุมรอบแก่นกายของอีกฝ่ายและขยับขึ้นลงเบาๆในน้ำ

"กะ...ก็ ผมเดาว่ามัน _อ๊า_  คงจะไม่ค่อยสะดวกเท่าไหร่ตอนอยู่ที่บ้านผม แต่" นิวท์ครางอย่างสุขสมเมื่อเกรฟส์ขยับเปลี่ยนองศา "โอ้ นั่นแหละครับ สุดยอด โอ้ _เพอร์ซี่_ "

เกรฟส์คำรามในลำคอก่อนจะอุ้มอีกฝ่ายขึ้นนั่งบนขอบอ่างริมผนัง นิวท์ขบริมฝีปากตนเองก่อนจะเกี่ยวขาสองข้างเข้ากับเอวของชายหนุ่ม เขากรีดร้องเมื่อเกรฟส์กระแทกกระทั้นเนิบช้า แต่ลึกและรุนแรง เกรฟส์ขยับมือที่เกาะกุมแก่นกายของอีกฝ่ายไว้อย่างไม่ปราณี ไม่นานร่างของนิวท์ก็บิดเร่า เสียงครวญครางละล่ำละลักร้องขอการปลดปล่อย เมื่อเกรฟส์ขบฟันลงบนลำคอระหงร่างบางจึงกรีดร้องสุดเสียงก่อนที่ท้องน้อยของทั้งสองจะเปรอะเปื้อนไปด้วยของเหลวขาวขุ่น เกรฟส์ขยับตัวเนิบช้าพร้อมหอบหายใจหนักหน่วง นิ้วเรียวของอีกฝ่ายกดแน่นลงบนหลังคอกระตุ้นให้เขาไปต่อ เกรฟส์หลับตาลงก่อนจะขยับตัวเข้าออกด้วยแรงสุขสม จนในที่สุดชายหนุ่มก็บดเบียดกายลึกแรงพร้อมลมหายใจขาดห้วง

แม้จะมียาทานิวท์ก็ยังยืนแทบไม่อยู่ในเช้าวันรุ่งขึ้น กระนั้นเจ้าตัวกลับมีสีหน้าปลาบปลื้ม "หยุดเลย" เกรฟส์ออกปากยั้งขณะแต่งตัวพร้อมความรู้สึกปวดหนึบบริเวณแก่นกาย

"หยุดอะไรครับ?" นิวท์ถามด้วยใบหน้าเจ้าเล่ห์เปื้อนยิ้มก่อนดึงอีกฝ่ายเข้าไปจูบ "ขากลับ" เขากล่าวอย่างร่าเริง "เราคงมีเวลาทำอะไรๆมากขึ้นนะครับ แวะพักซักสองสามวัน"

"ขากลับ" เกรฟส์ครางในลำคอและขบฟันซ้ำรอยจ้ำแดงบนลำคออีกฝ่ายจากฝีมือของเขาเมื่อคืนที่ผ่านมา "เราจะกลับทางเรือ แล้วนายจะได้ใช้ของเล่นด้วย" เขายกยิ้มเมื่อได้เสียงอู้อี้จากอีกฝ่าย "ข้าวเช้ามั๊ย?"

#

เมื่อถึงที่พักในคืนถัดมาพวกเขาก็อ่อนเพลียจนทำได้แค่จัดการมื้ออาหาร ดูแลสัตว์วิเศษในกระเป๋าของนิวท์และพากันสลบไป โชคดีที่การเดินทางช่วงสุดท้ายไม่ยาวนัก ทั้งหมดค่อยๆร่อนผ่านทะเลเมฆลงสู่สนามหญ้าเขียวขจีที่ห้อมล้อมด้วยแนวป่า คฤหาสน์หลายหลังกระจายตัวอยู่บนที่ดินผืนกว้างซึ่งดูจากตำแหน่งแล้วน่าจะหลบหลีกสายตาพวกมักเกิ้ลได้เป็นอย่างดี ถนนที่ล้อมรอบทั้งหมดดูจะหักเลี้ยวหลบพื้นที่ดังกล่าวอย่างประหลาด เกรฟส์มองอย่างไม่เชื่อสายตา แม้นิวท์จะดูค่อนข้างมีฐานะแต่ชายหนุ่มก็ทึกทักเอาเองมาตลอดว่าน่าจะเป็นเพราะรายได้จากงานที่กระทรวงร่วมกับยอดขายหนังสือ แต่นี่--

"เดี๋ยวเราพาฮิปโปกริฟฟ์ไปส่งตรงสนามหญ้าก่อนนะครับแล้วค่อยเดินไปบ้านหลัก" นิวท์ตะโกนบอก

"บ้าน _หลัก_?"

"ก็ ครับ" นิวท์ดูสับสน "ตรงนี้เป็นบ้านของคนงาน แล้วก็มีส่วนของคนดูแลสนามหญ้า แล้วก็คนดูแลบ้านแยกต่างหากอีกอยู่แล้วไงครับ"

"อยู่แล้ว" เกรฟส์ทวนซ้ำอย่างเหม่อลอยขณะที่นิวท์มองด้วยสีหน้าสับสน พวกเขาร่อนลงใจกลางสนามหญ้าเขียวชอุ่ม ด้านข้างเป็นสวนไม้ประดับที่ถูกตัดแต่งไว้อย่างสวยงามซึ่งมีฝูงฮิปโปกริฟฟ์หลากสียืนจ้องมาด้วยความอยากรู้อยากเห็น

เกรฟส์รีบปลดสายรัดออกจากตัวโดยไม่รอให้คนช่วย หญิงวัยกลางคนผละจากบันไดที่เธอปีนตัดแต่งกิ่งไม้อยู่และเดินตรงเข้ามา เธอเบ้ปากเมื่อเกรฟส์ลงจากหลังฮิปโปกริฟฟ์พร้อมถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอก เขาส่งสายบังเหียนให้เธอก่อนจะหันไปหานิวท์พลางใช้มือนวดหลังที่ปวดระบมของตัวเอง

"ต่อให้ผมไม่ต้องขี่ฮิปโปกริฟฟ์อีกเลยทั้งชาติ" เกรฟส์กล่าวอย่างอ่อนเพลีย "ก็ยังดูจะเร็วเกินไป"

หญิงคนดังกล่าวสูดลมหายใจสั้น "จ้ะ มันก็เป็นอภิสิทธิ์ที่น้อยคนนักจะรู้คุณค่า" เธอกล่าวอย่างเย็นชาก่อนจะหันไปหานิวท์ "ยินดีต้อนรับนะลูกรัก การเดินทางเป็นยังไงบ้าง?"

นิวท์หน้าถอดสีตั้งแต่ประโยคแรกที่เกรฟส์เอ่ยปากพูดและกำลังทอดถอนใจ "สวัสดีครับแม่ เอ้อ เพอร์ซี่ นี่อารีแอนน์ แม่ของผม แม่ครับ นี่เพอร์ซี่ที่เคยเล่าให้ฟัง"

เกรฟส์ยืนตัวเกร็งด้วยความอับอาย แม่ของนิวท์สูงจนเกือบจะเท่าตัวเขาเอง ริ้วรอยของวัยแต่งแต้มบริเวณหางตา นัยน์ตาสีเขียวมรกต เส้นผมยาวถูกรวบไว้ใต้หมวกปีกกว้าง ผ้ากันเปื้อนหนังหนาถูกสวมทับเสื้อเชิ้ตตัวเก่าและกางเกงขายาวโทรมๆ เธอขมวดคิ้วใส่และมองชายหนุ่มตั้งแต่ศีรษะจรดเท้า "ฮึ พวกมือปราบมารบ้าๆอีกคน"

"ธีซีอุสก็เป็นมือปราบมารนะครับ" นิวท์แย้งพร้อมรอยยิ้มที่มุมปาก

"สวรรค์เถอะ หยุดตอกย้ำแม่ซะที" อารีแอนน์ถึงกับตัวสั่น "ตอนแม่แต่งงานกับพ่อของลูกนี่แม่ไม่คิดเลยนะว่าเจ้าพี่ชายจะตามรอยเท้าพ่อแบบนั้น--"

"ก็เขา _เป็น_ พ่อของพวกเรานี่ครับ" นิวท์ตอบอย่างนุ่มนวล

"--แต่อย่างน้อยลูกแม่คนนึงก็ยังมีสติพอ ไม่มากก็น้อย" อารีแอนน์ขยับปกเสื้อของนิวท์ด้วยความเคยชิน "ยินดีด้วยกับหนังสือของลูกนะจ๊ะ คนแถวนี้ฮือฮากันใหญ่เลย แม่ซื้อมาไว้แล้วร้อยเล่ม"

"อะไรนะ? แม่ครับ ผมบอกแล้วไงว่าไม่ต้องตื่นเต้นขนาดนั้น"

"ชู่ววว์ เดี๋ยวแม่จะให้คนเอาหนังสือของลูกไปสร้างประติมากรรม ทำเป็นตัวฮิปโปกริฟฟ์ดีกว่า แต่ถ้างั้นเราน่าจะต้องซื้อหนังสือมาเพิ่มอีกเสร็จแล้วจะได้เอาไปตั้งโชว์ในห้องโถงใหญ่ พูดก็พูดเถอะ ยังไงแม่ก็ว่าลูกน่าจะให้แม่ช่วยปรับแก้ส่วนที่เขียนถึงฮิปโปกริฟฟ์จริงๆนะ" อารีแอนน์กล่าวก่อนจะเบ้ปากอีกครั้ง "มันสั้นไปเยอะ ลูกน่าจะเขียนอีกซักบทแยกให้พวกมันไปเลย สองบทได้ยิ่งดี ลูกยังไม่ทันได้พูดถึงสายพันธุ์ย่อยเลยด้วยซ้ำ โรคที่พบได้บ่อยอีกล่ะ"

"ถ้าผมให้แม่แก้สงสัยหนังสือคงได้ชื่อ 'ฮิปโปกริฟฟ์มหัศจรรย์และถิ่นที่อยู่' ซะมากกว่า" นิวท์โต้

"ความคิดดีเลยจ๊ะสำหรับเล่มที่สอง เข้าบ้านเถอะ พี่ชายลูกมาถึงก่อนแล้ว เดี๋ยวแม่ให้พวกเอลฟ์ขนข้าวของลูกขึ้นไปไว้ที่ห้อง" อารีแอนน์หันมาขมวดคิ้วใส่เกรฟฟ์อีกครั้งอย่างไม่วางตา ก่อนจะจงใจถอนหายใจเสียงดังและจูงฟิโดไปที่คอก

"มาครับ" นิวท์กล่าวอย่างไม่ทุกข์ร้อนพลางสาวเท้าไปยังคฤหาสน์หลังใหญ่ ชายหนุ่มหยุดมองเมื่อเห็นว่าเกรฟส์ยังไม่ขยับ "บ้านอยู่ทางโน้นนะครับ?"

"ผมน่าจะไปขอโทษแม่นายก่อน" เกรฟส์กล่าวด้วยความรู้สึกผิด "ผมนึกว่าเธอเป็นคนดูแลผมเลยแสดงกิริยาไม่เหมาะสม"

"อย่าไปสนใจเลยครับ" นิวท์บอกปัดด้วยสีหน้ายิ้มๆ "ตราบใดที่คุณไม่ใช่บรรดาเพื่อนผู้คลั่งไคล้ฮิปโปกริฟฟ์หรือเลือดเนื้อเชื้อไขของเธอล่ะก็เธอไม่มาเสียเวลากับคุณหรอก อย่าเก็บไปคิดมากเลยครับ ผมกับพี่ธีสิอุสยังสงสัยมาจนทุกวันนี้ว่าแม่ยอมแต่งงานกับพ่อได้ยังไง"

"เธอดูไม่ค่อยพอใจที่นายพามือปราบมารเข้าบ้านนะ" เกรฟส์เอ่ยขณะพวกเขาเดินไปตามทางเท้าที่โรยด้วยกรวดหิน

"แม่ก็แบบนั้นแหละครับ จริงๆเธอก็ไม่ได้เกลียดอะไรพวกมือปราบมารหรอกแต่เธอแค่หวังว่าผมจะได้เจอกับคนที่สนอกสนใจฮิปโปกริฟฟ์บ้าง เธอจะได้ให้สืบทอดกิจการน่ะครับ" นิวท์กล่าวพลางส่ายหน้า "แม่คิดว่าการที่ผมเป็นนักสัตว์วิเศษวิทยานี่มันเสียเปล่า ถึงช่วงหลังๆเธอจะเริ่มยอมรับได้มากขึ้นก็เถอะ กลุ่มนักเพาะพันธ์ุฮิปโปกริฟฟ์ในยุโรปกำลังรวมตัวกันเป็นสมาคมเพื่อบีบบังคับให้กระทรวงออกกฎคุ้มครองเขตสงวนพันธุ์ฮิปโปกริฟฟ์น่ะครับ"

"ทั้งหมดนี่จากการเพาะพันธุ์ฮิปโปกริฟฟ์ขายน่ะหรือ?" เกรฟ์พยักเพยิดไปทางคฤหาสน์

"โอ้ เปล่าเลยครับ อันนี้เป็นสมบัติทางตระกูลฝั่งแม่น่ะ" นิวท์ยิ้มเขินอาย "แยกซ์ลี"

"อา" หนึ่งในยี่สิบแปดตระกูลศักดิ์สิทธิ์

นิวท์เหลือบมองเขาด้วยสายตางุนงง "มีอะไรรึเปล่าครับ? คุณดูตกใจ"

"ผมไม่ยักรู้ว่าคุณอยู่ในคฤหาสน์"

"ก็ไม่นี่ครับ" นิวท์ตอบด้วยสีหน้างุนงง "ผมนอนโรงแรมเป็นส่วนใหญ่ หรือไม่ก็เต้นท์ บางทีก็นอนในกระเป๋า พักหลังมานี่ก็ ห้องคุณ..." นิวท์เงียบเสียงเมื่อเห็นเกรฟส์เสมองไปทางสวน "ทำไมหรือครับ? คุณพระ" นิวท์เริ่มหัวเราะขัน "เพอร์ซี่ บางทีคุณก็ซื่อเหมือนกันนะ คุณคิดว่าผมจะสนใจหรือครับว่าใครเป็นใครมาจากตระกูลไหน?"

ก็จริง "...ผมรับมือกับเรื่องประหลาดใจไม่ค่อยดีเท่าไหร่" เกรฟส์ยอมรับ

นิวท์ส่ายหน้า "ผมไม่เห็นว่ามันจะเป็น... หยุด อย่าเพิ่งขยับ" ชายหนุ่มดึงข้อศอกอีกฝ่ายไว้แน่นก่อนจะเดินอ้อมไปอีกฝั่งและหยิบกิ่งไม้ขึ้นมา นิวท์โน้มตัวไปข้างหน้าและใช้ปลายไม้เขี่ยไปตามพื้น

พื้นหญ้าถูกยกเปิดขึ้นมาเป็นสี่เหลี่ยมผืนผ้าขนาดใหญ่พอดีคน ชายในเครื่องแบบทหารพร้อมหมวกครบชุดโผล่ออกมาจากภายใน ใบหน้าเปื้อนดินพร้อมรอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ "โอ้ ไงล่ะ สวัสดี ลูกพ่อ! กลับมาฉลองคริสมาสต์แล้ว พาเพื่อนมาด้วยเหรอ?"

"พ่อผมครับ" นิวท์บอกพร้อมถอนหายใจ "ลูเซียส พ่อครับ นี่เพอร์ซิวาล เกรฟส์"

ลูเซียส สคาแมนเดอร์หันไปทางเกรฟส์พลางขยับหมวกให้เปิดกว้างขึ้น "เกรฟส์ หืม! จากครอบครัวเกรฟส์? หนึ่งในสิบสองต้นตระกูลมือปราบมาร?"

"ครับผม" เกรฟส์ตอบและอดรนทนไม่ได้ที่จะจ้องอีกฝ่ายด้วยความตื่นตะลึง

"ชั้นว่าชั้นรู้จักปู่ของนายนะ โคตรแสบ เดี๋ยว! นายก็เป็นมือปราบมารเหรอ?" ลูเซียสยิ้มแฉ่งเมื่อเกรฟส์พยักหน้ารับ ก่อนจะปีนออกจากหลุมพราง "ดี ดี นายคงเข้าใจดีสินะ บ้านน่ะบ้าน ปราการของลูกผู้ชาย ต้องปกป้องไว้ ธีสิอุสเล่าเรื่องที่บัลคานส์ให้ฟังแล้ว ภารกิจสุดโหด เลวร้ายจริงๆ แต่นายคงรู้อยู่แล้วล่ะ"

"แม่ไม่ชอบให้พ่อเที่ยวขุดหลุมในสนามหญ้านะครับ" นิวท์กล่าวอย่างอดกลั้น

"เฮอะ! แม่นาย เธอไม่เข้าใจวิถี _มือปราบมาร_ หรอก"

"พ่อครับ พ่อเกษียณมาสิบปีแล้วนะครับ"

"แล้วไง? สมองคนเราไม่เคยหยุดนิ่งหรอก เฮอะ! เดี๋ยวพ่อจะพาไปดูป้อมใหม่ ไม่ต้องขอบคุณหรอกลูกรัก แค่ชื่นชมในอัจฉริยภาพของพ่อก็พอแล้ว" ว่าแล้วลูเซียสก็คว้าข้อมือนิวท์และพากันหายตัวไป

เกรฟส์ได้แต่ยืนอึ้งกับความเงียบงันที่เหลืออยู่ ชายหนุ่มปิดปากหลุมด้วยความระมัดระวังเพื่อป้องกันไม่ให้ใครตกลงไป หลังจากยืนลังเลอยู่ครู่ใหญ่เขาก็ตัดสินใจเดินกลับเข้าบ้าน ทันทีที่เกรฟส์ก้าวพ้นสนามหญ้าก็มีเสียงคนปรากฎตัวขึ้นด้านหลัง ชายหนุ่มอีกคนมองไปรอบๆก่อนจะหันมายิ้มให้และซุกมือไว้ในกระเป๋าเสื้อโค้ท เขาคือธีสิอุส สคาแมนเดอร์ พี่ชายของนิวท์ผู้ซึ่งมีผมสีน้ำตาลอ่อนโทนเดียวกันแต่หวีเรียบเป็นทรงเหนือหน้าผากกว้าง แววตาสีเขียวมรกตและรอยกระบนใบหน้าดูละม้ายนิวท์ แต่ก็เท่านั้น ขณะที่นิวท์มีเสน่ห์และอ่อนหวาน พี่ชายของเขากลับดูแข็งกระด้าง ผึ่งผายและสง่างามในเสื้อโค้ทสีน้ำเงินเข้มที่ตัดเย็บเข้ารูป

"ผู้อำนวยการเกรฟส์" ธีสีอุสกล่าวทักทายก่อนสาวเท้ามาข้างๆ

"คุณสคาแมนเดอร์" เกรฟส์ตอบรับหน้าตาย พวกเขาจับมือกัน มือของหัวหน้าแผนกกองบังคับใช้กฎหมายเวทมนตร์ยังมั่นคงและหนักแน่นพร้อมสายตาอันเฉียบคมคู่เดิมที่เกรฟส์เคยจำได้ "ขอบคุณที่ช่วยเหลือเรื่องกรินเดลวัลด์"

"ไม่เลย เป็นเกียรติของกองบังคับกฎหมายอยู่แล้วที่ได้ช่วยเหลือหน่วยงานความมั่นคงทางเวทมนตร์" พวกเขาช่วยรักษาความปลอดภัยและอำนวยการขนส่งนักโทษไปยังอัซคาบัน "ผมดีใจนะที่เขาช่วยนายออกมาจนได้ คงทรมานน่าดู"

"ก็แทบแย่เหมือนกัน" เกรฟส์ตอบด้วยสีหน้าเหยเก พวกเขาพากันเดินกลับสู่คฤหาสน์ "ไอ้บ้านั่นเล่นเอาซะเละเทะกว่าจะดับไฟได้หมด"

"ทางนี้ก็กำลังสาวเครือข่ายของมันอยู่ แต่ยังคืบหน้าช้ากว่าที่หวังไว้มาก" ธีสิอุสเบ้หน้าตอบ "พวกมันมีผู้สนับสนุนลับๆอยู่เต็มไปหมดเพราะโดนล้างสมองตั้งแต่อายุยังน้อย ปัญหามันอยู่ตรงนี้"

"พิคเคอรี่ก็สงสัยแบบนั้นอยู่เหมือนกัน มาคูซ่าพยายามติดตามบรรดาพ่อมดแม่มดที่จบจากอิลเวอร์มอร์นี่ทั้งหมดแต่ก็อาจจะยังไม่พอ โดยเฉพาะพวกที่ยังเด็ก ระบบมือปราบมารของอเมริกาตอนนี้ยังใช้แต่กลยุทธ์ตั้งรับ เราเลยป้องกันเหตุก่อนจะเกิดแทบไม่ได้เลย เห็นชัดว่าวัวหายล้อมคอกตอนเกิดเรื่องครั้งล่าสุดนี่แหละ"

"จะให้คนทั่วไปช่วยกันสอดส่องงั้นรึ?" ธีสิอุสทอดถอนใจ "ปัญหาคือเรามีอัตราส่วนมือปราบมารต่อพ่อมดแม่มดต่ำเกินไปมาก"

"เพราะมีแต่พวกหัวกะทิของโรงเรียนที่จะสมัครเป็นมือปราบมารได้นี่แหละ แค่นั้นก็เป็นปัญหาในตัวมันเองอยู่แล้ว" เกรฟส์ชี้ "ผมไม่แน่ใจว่าที่ลอนดอนนี่เป็นยังไง แต่ลูกน้องมือปราบมารของผมส่วนใหญ่มาจากตระกูลเลือดบริสุทธิ์แทบทั้งนั้น ไม่ใช่เพราะมีความสามารถเหนือกว่าพวกเลือดผสมหรอก แต่พวกเขามักจะได้รับโอกาสที่ดีกว่าทั้งในแง่ของแรงจูงใจ อิทธิพลจากทางบ้านแล้วก็แรงสนับสนุน แต่กลายเป็นว่าพวกนี้กลับขาดอะไรบางอย่างไป"

"ที่นายพูดก็มีเหตุผล" ธีสิอุสครุ่นคิด พวกเขาพากันก้าวเท้าเดินต่อจนถึงตัวบ้าน ซึ่งธีสิอุสเอ่ยปากชวนอีกฝ่ายให้ไปหาอะไรดื่มและสนทนาต่อในห้องทำงาน ภายในของคฤหาสน์บ่งชัดว่าเป็นสมบัติเก่าของตระกูล ภาพเหมือนสีน้ำมันขนาดใหญ่เรียงรายเต็มโถงทางเดินที่ลาดด้วยหินอ่อนไปจนถึงห้องทำงาน หลังคาสูงโปร่งให้บรรยากาศโอ่อ่า หน้าต่างทรงสูงเปิดกว้างสู่สวนภายนอกที่มีน้ำพุรูปปั้นฮิปโปกริฟฟ์ตั้งเด่นอยู่ตรงกลางและพุ่มไม้ที่ถูกตัดแต่งเรียบกริบทำให้เกรฟส์นึกถึงอาณาจักรของผู้ดีเก่าทรงอำนาจ

"ทีนี้" ธีสิอุสกล่าวด้วยน้ำเสียงเนิบณะหยิบวิสกี้จากชั้นวางมารินใส่แก้วให้ทั้งคู่ "เรื่องน้องชายผม"

เกรฟส์รักษาท่าทีนิ่งสงบได้สำเร็จ "ว่า?"

"จนถึงตอนนี้นายก็น่าจะรู้อยู่แล้วว่าเขาชอบเอาตัวเองไปพัวพันกับปัญหาได้บ่อยผิดธรรมชาติมาก" ธีสิอุสกล่าวเรียบๆ "หลังจากเกิดเรื่องที่ฮอกวอร์ตส์นิวท์ก็แทบจะไม่ไว้ใจใครอีกเลย แต่แล้วก็มีนาย"

"นายคิดว่าผมไม่คู่ควรกับเขา?" เกรฟส์ตอบโต้ด้วยนิสัยที่ไม่เคยถอยหนีจากคำกล่าวหาไม่ว่าจะทางตรงหรือทางอ้อม

ธีสิอุสยักไหล่น้อยๆ "นายเป็นพันธมิตรที่ไว้ใจได้--ในเรื่องการทำงาน--ตั้งแต่ผมรับตำแหน่งมา และก็หวังว่าผมจะเป็นพันธมิตรที่ดีของนายเช่นเดียวกัน ในฐานะ _เพื่อนร่วมงาน_ ผมคิดว่านายค่อนข้างจะเป็นคนดี เป็นมือปราบมารที่เก่งกาจ ดูจากผลงานน่ะนะ"

"ยกเว้นตอนที่ผมโดนกรินเดลวัลด์จับตัวไป?" เกรฟส์ถามกลับ

ธีสิอุสถอนใจ "ผมเคยเผชิญหน้ากับมันมาแล้ว ตอนนั้นผมมีมือปราบมารหัวแถวไปด้วยอีกห้าคน มันฆ่าเราได้คนนึงแล้วยังหนีรอดไปได้ เพราะงั้นเชื่อเถอะว่าผมไม่ใช่คนที่จะโทษนายแน่นอนกับเรื่องที่อยู่นอกเหนือการควบคุม"

"แต่?"

"แต่นายเป็นคนแข็งกระด้าง" ธีสิอุสพูดตรงๆ "พวกเราทั้งหมดแหละ ผม นาย ฮานะที่โตเกียว อาร์จานาที่โยฮันเนสเบิร์ก กับพวกที่เหลือ อาชีพนี้เคี่ยวกรำพวกเรา"

เกรฟส์จ้องแหวนแต่งงานที่นิ้วนางของอีกฝ่ายอย่างเปิดเผย " _นาย_ ก็แต่งงานแล้วนะ"

"กับมือปราบมาร ตอนนี้มิโกะไปช่วยแม่ดูแลฮิปโปกริฟฟ์อยู่ในคอก ใช่ว่าแม่จะชอบเธอขึ้นมาหรอกนะ" ธีสิอุสกล่าวพลางยกยิ้มมุมปาก "ถ้าไม่ได้คลั่งเจ้าพวกนั้นได้เท่าแม่ล่ะก็เธอไม่สนใจใครหรอก"

"ผมก็ได้ยินมาว่างั้น"

"ผมยังไม่ได้ล้างแค้นเลตา เลสเตรนจ์เรื่องที่เธอทำกับน้องชายผมไว้ตอนอยู่ฮอกวอร์ตส์เลย" ธีสิอุสกล่าวเย็นชา "ถึงน้องชายผมจะยกโทษให้แต่บอกเลยว่าผมแค้นฝังใจ เพราะงั้นผมจะคอยจับตาดูคุณอีกคน"

"ผมก็หวังว่าอย่างนั้นแหละ" เกรฟส์กล่าวก่อนจะยกแก้วขึ้นเป็นนัย ธีสิอุสผ่อนคลายลงเล็กน้อยก่อนจะยกแก้วตอบ พวกเขาเปลี่ยนบทสนทนากลับไปคุยเรื่องงาน และกำลังออกความเห็นเรื่องสถานการณ์ในมองโกเลียเมื่อนิวท์วิ่งกระหืดกระหอบเข้ามาในห้อง

"โอ้. ดีจัง. คุณยัง. ไม่ตาย?" นิวท์มองไปที่เกรฟส์ก่อนจะเลื่อนสายตาไปที่ธีสิอุส

ธีสิอุสถอนหายใจ "เอาจริงๆนะ น้องรัก ถ้าพี่อยากจะกำจัดใครล่ะก็พี่รู้วิธีซ่อนศพโดยไม่ใช้เวทมนตร์ตั้งยี่สิบเอ็ดแบบแน่ะ"

" _นั่นแหละ_ ที่ผมกังวล"

"เรากำลังคุยกันเรื่องงานน่ะ" เกรฟส์เสริมด้วยสีหน้าเรียบเฉย "โชคไม่ดีที่เราคงจะคุยเรื่องงานกันไปเรื่อยๆจนหมดช่วงเทศกาล นิสัยเสียแก้ยาก"

"โอ้ นั่นก็ ดี มั้ง?" นิวท์จ้องหน้าธีสิอุสซึ่งแสยะยิ้มตอบ

"พี่ไปช่วยชีวิตภรรยาก่อนดีกว่า เจอกันตอนกินข้าวเย็นนะน้องชาย เพอร์ซิวัล"

นิวท์รอจนธีสิอุสออกจากห้องก่อนปล่อยเสียงครางและซุกหน้าลงกับลำคออีกฝ่าย มือเรียวสอดใต้ปลอกคอเสื้อเชิ้ต "ถ้าเราใช้คาถาหายตัวไปที่ลอนดอนตอนนี้น่าจะยังทันขึ้นเรือกลับนิวยอร์คนะครับ" ชายหนุ่มพึมพำ

"ทำไมล่ะ?"

นิวท์มองด้วยสายตาหวาดระแวง "คุณดูจะรับมือกับที่บ้านผมได้ดีมากเลย ครั้งแรกที่พี่พามิโกะมาที่บ้านเมื่อหลายปีก่อนตอนยังไม่แต่งงานกันนี่เธออยู่ได้ไม่ถึงครึ่งวันก็แทบจะขอเลิกกันเลยด้วยซ้ำ"

"เห็นๆอยู่ว่าเธอทำใจได้แล้ว"

"ผมก็ไม่รู้ว่าได้ยังไง อีกอย่างก็มีแต่เธอนี่แหละ แฟนคนก่อนๆของธีสิอุสไม่ว่าจะชายหรือหญิงก็ไม่เคยทนอยู่ที่นี่ได้พ้นวันเลยนะครับ"

"ผมอึดกว่านั้นเยอะ" เกรฟส์ลูบหลังปลอบโยน "'ป้อมปราการ'เป็นไงบ้าง?"

นิวท์มีสีหน้าเจ็บปวด "ตอนกินข้าวห้ามพูดถึงมันเด็ดขาดเลยเชียวครับ ถ้าแม่รู้ว่าพ่อทำอะไรลงไปกับดอกอาซาเลียของเธอล่ะก็ได้ทะเลาะกันบ้านแตกแน่ๆ"

#

"อ๊ะ ผมลืมบอกไปเลย" นิวท์กล่าวอย่างรู้สึกผิดขณะจัดเฟอร์นิเจอร์กลับเข้าที่และทำแผลข่วนที่แขนของเกรฟส์ พร้อมกับปลอบประโลมฮิปโปกริฟฟ์ตัวน้อยที่กำลังเสียขวัญ "บ้านนี้ปล่อยฮิปโปกริฟฟ์เป็นอิสระน่ะครับ"

"ผมก็ยังไม่ค่อยเข้าใจคอนเซปต์นั้นเท่าไหร่" เกรฟส์ตอบด้วยดวงตาเบิกกว้าง ฮิปโปกริฟสีฟ้าเทากระพือปีกใส่เขาอย่างโกรธเคืองจากมุมห้อง "คือ ผมก็พอจะเข้าใจอยู่เวลาคนเลี้ยงปล่อยแมวไว้ในบ้าน หรือหมา หรืออื่นๆ แต่ฮิปโปกริฟฟ์มัน... ค่อนข้างจะตัว _ใหญ่_ ไปหน่อยนะ นายว่ามั๊ย..."

"นี่ก็บ้านหลังใหญ่ครับ" นิวท์รีบแก้ตัว "แล้วห้องผมก็ไม่มีคนอยู่มาพักใหญ่แล้ว ลิลี่คงเห็นห้องว่างก็เลยเข้ามายึด ปกติฟิโดจะอยู่ในนี้น่ะครับ แต่ช่วงนี้อาร์ตใกล้จะติดสัดแล้วพวกมันเลยพากันไปทำรังอยู่ข้างนอก"

"รู้มั๊ย" เกรฟส์เอ่ยเนิบๆ "ตอนที่นายบอกว่าครอบครัวนายแปลกน่ะ พูดมาเลย _ก็ได้_ ว่าบ้านนายปล่อยฮิปโปกริฟฟ์ _วิ่งเล่นในบ้าน_ "

"อ้าว" นิวท์งุนงง "แต่นี่ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ผมหมายถึงนะครับตอนที่บอกว่าแปลก ฮิปโปกริฟฟ์พวกนี้สะอาดแล้วก็นิสัยดีมากเลยนะครับ"

"ผม... นาย... ช่างมันเถอะ" เกรฟส์ยอมพ่าย "ผมจะไปอาบน้ำล่ะ"

"อ๊ะ เรื่องนั้น"

ห้านาทีต่อมาเกรฟส์ก็ได้แต่ยืนมองอย่างขมขื่นเมื่อฮิปโปกริฟฟ์สองตัวซึ่งหนึ่งในนั้นคือลิลี่พุ่งเข้ามาในห้องอาบน้ำและกินน้ำจากอ่างที่เขาเพิ่งเสกคาถาลงไป "พวกมันชอบน้ำจากคาถาเสกน้ำมากเลยครับ" นิวท์กล่าวขอโทษ "ต่อให้อยู่คนละชั้นพวกมันก็ยังรู้"

"นั่น ไม่เป็นไรหรอก" เกรฟส์ร่ายคาถาทำความสะอาดตัวเองและเสื้อผ้า เดินอ้อมหลบฮิปโปกริฟฟ์ตัวเขื่องก่อนจะกลับไปนอนหมดแรงอยู่บนโซฟา นิวท์ส่งสายตาเป็นกังวลแต่ก็ปลีกตัวไปดูแลสัตว์วิเศษในกระเป๋า

อย่างน้อยเตาผิงก็อบอุ่นดี ถึงมันจะคอยตอกย้ำว่าห้องนอนของนิวท์ใหญ่แค่ไหนก็เถอะ ส่วนของห้องนั่งเล่นแยกต่างหากพร้อมเตาผิงไฟและตู้ที่อัดแน่นไปด้วยหนังสือเกี่ยวกับสัตว์วิเศษและหนังสือท่องเที่ยว ภาพวาดสัตว์วิเศษประดับประดาตามผนัง ห้องอาบน้ำในตัว และห้องนอนพร้อมตู้เสื้อผ้าขนาดใหญ่ที่จุเครื่องแต่งกายใหม่เอี่ยม เกรฟส์ค่อนข้างจะตะขิดตะขวงใจ ชายหนุ่มเสกหนังสือมาจากตู้และเปิดพลิกไปมาอย่างเหม่อลอยก่อนจะเผลอหลับไป

เกรฟส์สะดุ้งตื่นเมื่อมีคนมาสะกิดที่ไหล่ เสียงนิวท์กระซิบแผ่วเบา "อย่า. ขยับ."

"ห๊ะ? อะไร?" เกรฟส์กระพริบตาสะลึมสลือก่อนจะรู้สึกได้ถึงน้ำหนักบนหน้าท้อง ชายหนุ่มชะงักทันทีที่เห็นศีรษะใหญ่โตของฟิโดนอนทับลำตัวเขาอยู่ ฮิปโปกริฟฟ์หนุ่มหลับสนิทโดยมีอาร์ทีมิสขดอยู่บนพื้นข้างๆ ขณะที่ลิลี่นอนหลับอยู่ข้างเตาผิง ขาหลังและกรงเล็บเหยียดยาวอย่างผ่อนคลาย

"ผมว่ามันเริ่มชอบคุณแล้วล่ะ" นิวท์กระซิบด้วยความยินดี

"ผมอยากให้มันชอบโดยเอาปากแหลมๆ _ออกห่าง_ จากบางส่วนของผมกว่านี้อีกนิด" เกรฟส์กระซิบตอบ "ช่วยหน่อยสิ?"

"แต่มันจะหงุดหงิดมาก--"

" _ผม_ นี่แหละจะหงุดหงิดที่สุด" เกรฟส์ขู่

"โธ่ ก็ได้ครับ" นิวท์เดินอ้อมไปเกาคางฟิโดจนมันหาวหวอดและลืมตาปรือพลางเอาหัวดุนเจ้าของอย่างรักใคร่ ชายหนุ่มค่อยๆดันจนมันยอมเอาหัวกลับไปซุกไว้ใต้ปีก ร่างบางปีนขึ้นไปนั่งบนตักอีกฝ่ายและโน้มตัวลงจูบโดยที่เกรฟส์ยังไม่ทันได้ลุกขึ้นนั่ง "เที่ยงคืนแล้วครับ" นิวท์กล่าวแผ่วเบา "สุขสันต์วันคริสมาสต์และอะไรต่อมิอะไรนะครับ ผมซื้อของขวัญไว้ให้คุณด้วย" ชายหนุ่มพูดแบบสำนึกผิด "แต่นิฟเฟลอร์แย่งไปซะก่อน"

"ของผมอยู่ในตู้เซฟเก็บหลักฐาน" เกรฟส์เผย "ผมไม่มีเวลาแวะไปเอา แล้วก็ไม่มั่นใจว่าถ้าบินข้ามแอตแลนติกมามันจะรอดมั๊ย ยึดมาได้อาทิตย์ที่แล้วน่ะ"

"อะไรครับ? อยู่ _ในเซฟ_ เนี่ยนะ? สัตว์เหรอ?" นิวท์ขมวดคิ้วทันทีที่อีกฝ่ายพยักหน้า "คุณแน่ใจเหรอครับว่าไม่เป็นไร? ที่มันแคบนะครับ?"

"มันยังเป็นไข่อยู่เลย ศาสตราจารย์สัตว์วิเศษที่อิลเวอร์มอร์นี่ยืนยันแล้วว่าอีกหลายสัปดาห์กว่ามันจะฟัก อย่าเพิ่งบ่น ผมเก็บมันอย่างดีตามที่หนังสือนายเขียนไว้ทุกอย่าง"

"ไข่อะไรครับ?" นิวท์เซ้าซี้

"ถ้าบอกก็ไม่เซอร์ไพรส์น่ะสิ"

"แต่นี่มัน _คริสมาสต์_ แล้วนะครับ" นิวท์โวย " _เพอร์ซี่_  ตัวอะไรครับ? ออคคามี? ไคเมร่า?"

"กลับไปแล้วค่อยว่ากัน" เกรฟส์ยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ก่อนจะหลับตาหนีและดึงให้อีกฝ่ายลงมานอนข้างๆ "ฝันดีนะ"

"ไม่นะ ไม่ อย่าเพิ่งนอนสิครับ คุณปล่อยให้ผมรออีกเป็นอาทิตย์ไม่ได้นะเพอร์ซี่ เพอร์ซี่!" นิวท์เงียบเสียงลงทันทีที่ฟิโดคำรามอย่างหงุดหงิด ก่อนจะถอนหายใจเมื่อฮิปโปกริฟฟ์ตัวที่ว่าพาดหัวลงบนลำตัวของทั้งคู่ "ดูสิว่าคุณทำอะไรลงไป"

"สุขสันต์วันคริสมาสต์และอะไรต่อมิอะไรนะ" เกรฟส์ตอบและพรมจูบบนริมฝีปากก่อนที่อีกฝ่ายจะทันได้โต้เถียง นิวท์ส่งสายตาเว้าวอนทันทีที่ผละจากจูบจนอีกฝ่ายยอมแพ้ "ก็ได้ๆ ถ้านายอยากรู้ขนาดนั้น ไข่มังกรน่ะ"

"มังกร!" นิวท์รีบลดเสียงลงเมื่อฟิโดขยับตัวอีกครั้ง "มังกรพันธุ์อะไรครับ?"

"ไม่รู้สิ ไข่มันดูเหมือนไข่มุกเม็ดเบ้อเริ่มนะ" เกรฟส์แหย่

" _แอนตี้โพเดียน โอปอลอาย_? โอเค เราต้องกลับไปเดี๋ยวนี้"

"นิวท์--"

"...ตอนเช้า...?"

"ไม่ เราจะฉลองคริสมาสต์กับครอบครัวของนายตามที่แม่นายขอไว้ ไม่งั้นนายได้เสียใจทีหลังแน่" เกรฟส์อธิบายอย่างขบขันและได้แต่หวังว่าระหว่างนั้นเขาจะไม่ต้องสละนิ้วมือให้บรรดาฮิปโปกริฟฟ์ที่วิ่งเล่นอยู่ในบ้าน "อะไรล่ะ?" ชายหนุ่มถามเมื่อนิวท์เอาแต่จ้องไม่วางตา

"ผม... ไม่รู้ว่าไปทำอะไรไว้ถึงได้คู่ควรกับคุณนะครับ" นิวท์กล่าวด้วยสีหน้าจริงจังและก้มลงจูบแก้มของอีกฝ่าย ก่อนจะขดตัวลงในอ้อมแขน

"ผมก็เหมือนกัน" เกรฟส์พึมพำและพรมจูบลงบนเส้นผมยุ่งเหยิงสีน้ำตาลอ่อน มือใหญ่ลูบไล้ไปตามแผ่นหลัง ฟิโดพ่นลมหายใจเสียงดังก่อนจะขยับปีกทับเข่าของทั้งคู่ไว้ มัน... _แปลก_  แต่ก็เป็นความแปลกที่สมเป็น _นิวท์_ อย่างที่สุดจนเกรฟส์รู้สึกเหมือนถูกดึงดูดให้จมลงไป

"...พรุ่งนี้เช้านะครับ?" นิวท์พึมพำอย่างมีความหวัง

" _นิวตัน_ "

.


End file.
